Concrete and Wolf
by theartist213
Summary: The field artist, Tyrone, has decided to do a favor for a wolf, he decides to take her to the only place on earth that was still left untouched by human society, will he fall in love with this wolf, when she looks like a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Boy meets wolf**

The time is 2000, the world is not much different then it was in the 1800s. People still worship one God, and they no longer care for what really helps the land. The cities, are bigger, and have buildings that shoot all the way up to the sky. We are lucky that we decided to keep most of the forests in tact. No one goes in the wood however, because of the wolves that live in it. All but one young man, the boy was wearing a blue hoody, white shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, his skin was dark, and his hair was short. There was a scar on his left cheek, and he had glasses on, he was also carrying a sword on his back, and there was a gun in a holster on his left thy. "I guess this is the place, I just hope there is still some wheat here." The boy grabbed a bag and swung it over his shoulder, and started to walk into the woods. The boy walked for a bit, he soon came to a field full of wheat. "Wow it really is here! I never thought I would be able to see such a beautiful area. Its to bad it wont be here for to long, I wish I could do something about it, but there is not much one guy can do." The boy took out a sketch book from his bag, and a pencil and started to draw the landscape. When he finished, he looked at it and smiled, he soon heard the sound of grass moving, indicating someone was coming. He gripped his sword, and turned to the trees. "If its a wolf, I may be in a bit of trouble, I don't have much ammo in my gun, and those thing would be to fast for me to kill with my sword."

The boy gripped his blade tighter, and waited, soon he did see a wolf, and it was just watching him, soon it howled, and more came, they didn't attack, but some did start to walk out of the trees, and walk toward him, bearing there teeth. The boy started to step back, until he fell over something, when he did, the wolves seemed a bit scared and ran away. "Ow, man what did I trip over?" The boy rubbed his head, and looked around, to see that the wolves were gone. "That's weird, why would they leave?" As the boy started to get up, he felt something both smooth and furry under his hand, when he looked at his hand, it was on what appeared to be a tail. "This looks like a wolves tail, weird none of those wolves seemed harmed, and I doubt that any of them were killed, if they were, they wouldn't be coming back around here." He started to tug on it, it was attached to something, he looked down, to see a naked girl sleeping in the wheat. The boy blushed some and then scooted back some. "What the, does she have a tail, and it looks as though she has wolf ears too. Ether I am crazy, or this girl has a weird fashion sense." The boy slowly approached her, and looked at her ears, he gulped some, and touched her ears, they soon began to move, and she opened her eyes quickly, the boy was startled, and jumped back some, he soon slipped and fell head first in the lake below the wheat. The girl got up some and looked at him. "Boy, are you alright?" She asked, the boy pulled his head out of the water, and coughed some up. He then looked at the girl, and blushed some. "Um yeah I'm fine, I was just freaked out a bit at the sight of seeing you naked." The girl chuckled a bit.

"It has been some time seeing someone as honest as you." Soon her stomach started to growl some indicating that she was a bit hungry. The boy looked at her, and laughed some.

"Well it seems were both a bit hungry, tell you what, why don't we grab some food, I don't think it would be safe for a lady like you to be here by herself." The girl laughed a bit.

"I appreciate the offer, but I am perfectly safe here, those puppies wont bother me, I am to strong for them to handle." She soon looked up, the sky was already black, and there was a big full moon. She opened her mouth, and let out a loud howl, the boy looked a bit lost. He soon stood up, and walked to the girl, he grabbed her arm, and looked at her. "Who, or should I say, what are you?" The girl looked a bit irritated.

"How rude, you dare to ask for my name, when you haven't even given me yours?" The boy had a blank stare on his face, and soon began to laugh.

"Yes I would guess that would be a bit rude, sorry. My name is Tyrone Jordon." the girl smiled at him, and looked at the moon.

"People still know me as Holo the wise wolf, and I am still a proud wolf. You don't by any chance have any alcohol do you?" Tyrone blushed some, and turned away rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I am still under age, I cant drink any. But I know a bar nearby that has some, I know the bartender there, I worked for him for a bit, so he can give you some if you want." She smiled and nodded.

"Then you will take me there?" Tyrone nodded, and extended his arm. Holo smiled some more, and grabbed his hand.

"I vow to protect you, miss Holo. Although I dont know why you call yourself a wise wolf, I mean your just a girl right?" She looked a bit sad, but agreed with him, that she was just a girl. Tyrone, took Holo to his car, he open the trunk, and started to dig threw it.

"That's a weird carriage, I don't even see a horse on it." Tyrone looked at her, hoping she was joking, he smiled some.

"Its a ford Moulder, its fairly old though, but its still fast, is this your first time seeing one? Strange, seeing as it was made in this area." Holo looked at the car for a bit, she walked around it.

"Well I have been asleep for a long time, my former partner took me to the north, however, I don't seem to remember what happen when we got there. I still wonder how he is doing." Tyrone, raised his head bumping it on the trunk.

"You are quite a bit away from the north though, this is Virginia we are in the south."

"Vir-gin-ia? I have never heard of this town, is it close to Yourts?" Tyrone had a hard time believing she was a normal girl. He grabbed a map, and some cloths, and close the trunk. He handed her the cloths first.

"Put these on first, I know its not the best looking cloths, but it will help me keep focus on your face, instead of your body, I am still a man you know." Holo smirked some.

"Sorry but your still a kid to me." She put on the cloths, it was a long sleeved white shirt, and a brown dress, with brown boots. "Are you a merchant of some kind? For you to have these types of cloths."

"No I am a...well I am a field artist." Holo's ears shot up some.

"Field artist? What is that?" Tyrone explain. A field artist, is a artist that travels that land drawing different landscapes, and creatures all around the world.

"Its allot of fun, people pay me to see different parts of the world, and sketch the different landscapes, and creatures there, they pay me allot for doing so too." Holo leaned in behind Tyrone.

"Do you except some of it in trade?" Tyrone looked a bit shocked, and looked at her, she smiled some, and got up.

"No I don't ask for trade, however I do get to stay in the country I am in for up to 2 months, its one more then I need." Tyrone smiled some, and put his gun in the trunk, he then looked at his map. "You said you wanted to go to Yourts? Well I know of this town that was once called Yourts, its one of the few places that is still untouched by human society, so its kind of hard to get there by car, boat, or even plane." He pointed at a small island in the center of the Atlantic ocean. "Yourts is around here, I can take you there, but it may take a few months."

"Why would it take so long?" Holo said looking a bit worried. Tyrone sighed some, and took out another piece of paper.

"My current job is finished, but I have about 2 more weeks in this city. So if you don't mind waiting a bit, I can take you there." Holo smiled some.

"Well if you can take me there, I don't care how long it will take." Tyrone smiled some, he then put his map in his car trunk.

"Then lets go get some food, your hungry aren't you?" Holo smiled and nodded, she then stood at the car, a bit confused. "Whats wrong? My car isn't that messy."

"No its not that, its just, I have never seen a carage like this, I dont even know how to get in it." Tyrone looked a bit confused, and then laughed some. He walked over to her side of the car, and open it.

"To open the car door, just pull this piece like this." She smiled some, and got in. "I am also guessing, this is your first car ride, well you have to take this thing right here, and fasten it like this." Tyrone fasten her seat belt, and then his own, he then stuck the key in the ignition, and started it up. Holo jumped some, when it did.

"What was that?" Tyrone looked at her and laughed some more.

"Relax, I just started the car up. If I didn't know any better I would say you were from the old country, but that can't be, your far to young to be looking like an old hag." Holo pouted some.

"I am not an old hag, I am Holo the wise wolf, and dont you forget it." Tyrone laugh some more, as Holo pouted, he soon started to drive into town.

"So Holo, you keep referring to yourself as a wolf, why is that? I mean I think I have heard of a old story. A wolf deity, living in some wheat and made it grow better. However, the towns people didn't really think she cared, because the wheat grew a bit randomly. A few years later, after they changed to one true God, they thought they didn't need the wolf anymore, how dumb could they be." Holo looked at him.

"Why would you say that? I mean its not like-"

"I say that, because 2 years after that, there wheat crops started to die quickly, they tried so hard to keep them alive, but without the wolf there to keep the land rich, the land soon died, and it made it impossible for anything to grow in it. If you ask me, they kind of deserve it. People dont know how good they got it sometimes." Holo felt kind of sad from that phase.

"What happen to that town, do you know?" Tyrone looked at her, then at the rode, he really didn't wat to say what happen, but he took a deep breath, and gathered his thoughts.

"With out there wheat, they had nothing to sell, this soon brought poverty, and a depression in the town. The town was soon destroyed, because of there greed, and there ungrateful ideals. And now that town is called Detroit, it is now a place of corruption, a place I dont want to go again."

"Are they really that bad? I remember they were once loving and caring people, they dont seem to be the type to do that." Tyrone, soon stopped the car and looked at Holo.

"Ok now I need to know Holo, are you really the Wolf deity that dwell in the wheat of that town?" She nodded her head, without a second thought, as Tyrone soon became a bit skeptical. "I cant believe that, if you are the same wolf, why not show me your true form? I heard from a friend who knew that wolf a bit, she said that Holo had beautiful fur. So if you are the same Holo, show me your wolf form, and let me be the judge of that." Holo looked away from Tyrone, then looked at him with a scary glare.

"I dont want to change into my wolf form. You would get scared and run away, and I would be alone again." Tyrone looked a bit mad, he then waved some beef jurky in front of her.

"Well then why don't we make a little wager, I will offer you as much meat as you can eat free of charge just to see it." Holo looked at the meat, and fallowed it.

"Why are you so persistent on seeing...my wolf form?"

"Well its because, I really like wolves, they dont scare me, to much, and there fur is really lovely, especially when I can draw it." He handed her some wheat. "I know the only way for you to change, is ether by wheat, or human blood." Holo got mad, and took the wheat, and shoved it in her mouth. She then got out of the care and started to grown some and move as though she was hurt. "Hay are you ok? Come on say something!" Soon her arm blew into a giant wolf paw, as Tyrone was pushed back some.

* * *

**This is my 5th or so story, based on Spice and Wolf, season one, a great show to me, but it kind of lacked in action, well post your comments, and tell me what you thing, I will say that its based on a more modern time, its to see how Holo will act during this time,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf's new jungle**

As Holo's giant wolf arm pushed Tyrone's car, he was soon pushed out of the car. He looked a bit shocked, his eyes were wide open, and his jaw dropped. "See I tould you, now your-"

"Wow that's awesome, I cant believe it, your fur is more beautiful then I first thought." As Holo looked a bit confused, Tyrone was holding onto her giant paw, and rubbing his face on it. "Its so soft, and it smells like apples, I can tell you really took care of your fur." Holo blushed a bit, and turned away from Tyrone.

"Of course, I am a proud wolf after all. But I need to know, why do you not cower in fear from the sight of me?"

"Why should I? I haven't aggravated you have I? I am sorry if I have." Holo started to laugh a bit, and soon her arm retracted back into a human arm. She looked very happy when he said that.  
"You are one strange human, I have only met one other like you, one who did not fear my wolf form at first glance." Holo looked at her shirt, and noticed it was ripped up a bit. "I guess I will have to pay you back for the cloths, is that alright with you?" Her eyes were as lively, and beautiful then anything Tyrone had ever seen. He smiled some, as he got up.

"Whether it sounds weird, I think I have fallen in love." His big smile made Holo a bit happy, as she got back into the car. "Now lets head to that bar, but first, I think we should go cloth shopping, I dont think it would be safe for a pretty naked girl to go to a bar with no cloths."

"Although I appreciate the comment, I doubt any male human can handle me." Tyrone smiled, as he went to the closest cloth store. They soon got out of the car, and Holo was staring at the store.

"Whats wrong?" Tyrone looked to her, as she kept her eyes on the sign. "You never seen a cloth store before?" Holo shook her head.

"No I was just wondering, why is this store called Wall Mart? It doesn't look like a market." Tyrone hit his head a bit.

"I keep forgetting your not accustom to life in the 20th century. Ok quick run down, this store that your staring at is called Wall Mart. Its the only store were you can find cheap items at low prices, to be honest I don't like coming here, its kind of disgracing, and yet no one can stay out of it. Oh well, were not going into this store anyways." Holo looked a bit shocked and walked behind Tyrone as he walked to the next store down the path some.

"Why not? They sound as though they have cloths, plus I can smell apples in there." Her tail began to wag some when she was smelling the air.

"Tell you what, when you beg me, I might take you there, but for now, we can get some at a near by bakery, I know the owner there, so we can get some discounts on foods there."

"You really mean it?" Holo soon appeared in front of Tyrone, he started to blush when he was staring into her eyes.

"Sure, why not." She started to jump up some in excitement. She then grabbed his arm and started to pull on him. "Hay wait Holo, why are you pulling me?"

"Simple the sooner we finish getting me some new cloths the sooner you can buy me some apples." Tyrone smiled some, as they entered the store. Holo looked every excited, and started to look around. Lucky for her, Tyrone found one of his old Hoodies that did a great job hiding her ears. "Well lets see if we can find you some nice cloths Holo." She looked at him and smiled. She started to look around and then she started to look confused again.

"Sorry, but I still dont get any of this, I don't even under stand how there floating on the ground." Tyrone looked at her some, he noticed she was looking at a spasific shirt, with a interesting design, and a wolf on the side. He then grabbed it, and took it off the hanger. "You like-"

"How did you do that? How did you get it to float in your hand like that?" He laughed some.

"Calm down, look its just on a hanger." He took a wire that was bent a spasific way, and handed her the shirt, he also gave her some pants. She took it, and started to lift up her shirt trying to take it off, this started to catch the attention of most of the males there, as Tyrone was watching with his jaw dropped. He soon covered her up with the cloths, and looked at everyone. "Sorry guys, she is from out of town, the dont have dressing rooms form her home town." He quickly took her to the back were the dressing rooms were. "You can't do that in a public area like this you know."

"Why not? It was ok for me to do so before? Or would you be jealous if I got the attention of more men? I didn't think you were the jealous type. Its kind of cute." Tyrone blushed some, as he open the door to a small changing room.

"Seeing as your kind of new to this, I should come in and help-" She put her hand in his face, as she hid behind the door.

"Sorry you said I cant change in a crowd, and your a crowd to me." She said teasing him, She soon closed the door and started to change.

"That was cold Holo." Tyrone stood by her door, soon some rude guys started to walk past him. As Holo walked out, with the shirt that was kind of skin tight, as well as the pants, she was pulling on them some.

"These pants aren't very comfy, do you think you can help me Tyrone?" As he turned to her, the rude men soon pushed him out of the way as they started to crowd Holo.

"My what a pretty girl, are you hear alone?" Tyrone, walked in between them, and looked at the guy.

"Sorry, your not my type. So why don't you get lost." The guys looked at Tyrone, with a irritated look in there eyes.

"Who are you? Sorry kid, the grown-ups are talking, so why dont you take a hike." Tyrone, handed some money to Holo.

"Here you go Holo, give this to the lady up front behind the desk, she will give you the cloths for it, I will meet you at my car ok." Holo looked at him, then at the guys.

"It would be stupid for you to take them all on by yourself you know." Tyrone's voice sounded a bit calmer.

"Dont worry, just get out of here, I will be fine. Unlike wolves, they aren't to bright." The big guy of the three rude men, soon threw a punch at Tyrone, as he blocked it and punched him back, in the face. "I have 3 years of martial arts training under my belt, you think I will lose to street thugs like you, who probably never seen a real fight? Holo go, I will be fine ok?" She didn't like it, but she did leave. Tyrone cracked his knuckles some. "Ok so who wants to die first." The three guys soon charged him, as he put up his guard. Holo was at the front desk, worrying about Tyrone. She handed the girl the money Tyrone handed her, she couldn't help but look back at the dressing room, as people soon started to run away from it. Soon the three guys were thrown out of the dressing room Tyrone walked out wiping dust off his hands. "Wow he is a bit stronger then my other partner, perhaps he can protect me a bit better." Tyrone looked at the guys, he had a killing intent in them, as Holo tapped his shoulders. "You should calm down, if you let your anger control you, you may regret it." He soon started to calm down as he heard her voice.

"Sorry, I just don't like people like them. They think your some sort of object, and I couldn't let that slide."  
She smiled some. "I am glad to hear you care for me, but do not forget, I can handle myself too." They soon left the store, Holo was holding onto his arm as if they were in love. He didn't mind it too much, they soon walked out of the store and into the bakery next door. When the owner saw Tyrone enter he smiled.  
"Ah Tyrone, your back, you finished your job?" The owner ask, the owner was a big guy, he was Italian, he had on a bakers hat, white shirt, black pants, black shoes, a mustache, and hair all over his arms. He looked jolly so he was smiling allot.

"Jonny nice to see you again, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Holo." Tyrone grabbed Holo in his arms and looked at Jonny. He smiled some and gave him some of his world famous apple bread.  
"Nice to see you found a girl for you Tyrone, I never thought you would, here take some of my apple bread on the road with you. Also when you finish your work you should show me some time." Tyrone nodded and smiled, he then took Holo and there food to the car. Holo smelled the bag some, and started to drool some, her tail also started to wag a bit.

"These smell amazing what are they?" Tyrone open the bag and handed her some bread.

"Here try some, its Jonny's famous apple bread, it taste great." Holo's eyes widen when Tyrone said apple bread, her tail also started to waggle too.

"Did you say apple bread?" She soon grabbed it with her teeth, and started to eat it, she felt as though she was in heaven. "This is so delicious, he did say they would taste good cooked, I never new they could taste this good." She soon took the bag and started to eat the rest.

"Holo you shouldn't eat too much of it, its not healthy. It may taste good, but that wont help your lovely body." Holo looked a bit irritated from that remark.

"Are you calling me fat?" Tyrone rubbed the back of his head some, he then started the car up and started to drive on the road again.

"You said it not me." She soon hit him with her hands, as he laughed some from it. "Although to be honest, it will make your skin look beautiful, just try not to eat to much." She blushed then smiled some.

"Ok This is a nice snack and all, but can we get a real bite to eat, I am craving some meat." He looked at her some, then at the road.

"Yes mam. It will be my pleasure." They soon went in the direction of the dining bar.

* * *

**Because some one favoret this story, I might as well continue it. Thanks for the fav, anyways, Holo seems to be ajusting to life a bit, she even wanted to go to a famous store, if you haven't figured it out, I suggest reading some more. Anyways, tell me if you like it, and tell me your thoughts, Please support the official release of the next chapter by reviewing.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf in the bar**

Tyrone and Holo got to the bar, there were allot of cars, and there was allot of noise in the bar. Holo covered her ears, as it was a bit loud, Tyrone then patted her on the head. "Sorry it is the weekend, and the place is normally crowded around this time."

"I can hear that, isen't there a quieter bar around here?" Tyrone started to think for a bit.

"Well there is the one across the lake but..."

"Great lets go, I cant enjoy a drink if there is to much noise." Tyrone looked a bit down, he then looked at Holo and sighed.

"Fine we will go there. I dont really like going there, but if you insist." He started his car back up, and drove across the lake. When they got there, there were a few cars, but they all looked custom made, and they had some racest things on the cars. Holo looked at some of them.

"Hay Tyrone, what does this word mean?" She pointed at a word that was written on one of the cars. Tyrone had a evil look in his eyes, he then walked away.

"You dont have to worry about it, lets go." She looked a bit worried when he said that.

"Tyrone whats wrong? You seem kind of down." He didn't say much, as they walked in. When they did they all started to stare at them. One guy with a big bushy beard, and a red scarf around his head came up to them.

"Well howdy mam, I see you have yer servant here witch ya, well I can give you a table, but you will have ta leave him outside, we don't serve his kind er, you will have ta try the other bar for him." Holo looked a bit confused.

"Hay, what does he mean servant? And also what does he mean by your kind?" Tyrone turned and left.

"Oh its nothing, just enjoy your meal, I will be at the car if you need me." Tyrone walked to his car, were he was met with a few guys, they were all hanging around his car.

"Nice car ya got here, were did you steal it from ya thief." Tyrone looked a bit mad.

"I did not steal it, I bought it with my own money." Soon one guy got behind him, and hit him in the back with a led pipe. Soon the others walked over him, as one put his foot on the back of Tyrone's head.

"Don't Ya lie you argent piece of shit, yer nothing more then a filthy nigga, ya don't have a job, and ya don't deserve a nice car like this one." Tyrone was really mad, as he grabbed the guys leg, and got up, throwing him onto the ground from it.

"You have no right calling me that! I am human like you, and you want to treat me like this, you bastard!" Soon he punched the guy that was on the ground, but soon another grabbed him from behind, as another started to punch him in the stomach. He then kicked him to the ground, as the rest started to stomp on him.

"That's enough, lets keep him alive for a bit longer, after all he's got a master." Soon that guy got up, and wiped the blood off his face. "Though I doubt if she would care if we hurt him some more." They all started to continue to attack Tyrone while he was down, soon Holo came out, and looked at them all. "Hay, stop hitting him now!" They all looked at Holo, and started to walk toward her. Soon a gun shot was heard behind them, Tyrone had a gun pointed at them. He had a strange look in his eye as if he had a wolfs eye.

"Leave now, or I will kill you." They all seemed a bit out and ran away. Tyrone, soon feel to his knees, and his had started to shake a bit. He closed his eye as blood started to drip from it. Holo ran to him, she got to her knees and looked at him.

"Are you alright Tyrone? You are bleeding from your eye." He got up, and held his eye, while putting his gun back into his holster.

"Yeah I'm good, my eye always bleed when I get mad like that." Holo's ears soon shot up.

"Please don't lie to me, you have a strange gift there, but then again to a human its more like a curse." He looked at Holo some, and then smiled some, he then let go of his eye as it turned back to normal. She got back up, helping him up some. "I have been around the block once or twice, I rarely ever meet a human with a wolf like skill like that. I see you use it to help you aim, well anyways, I can see why you dont come here, the food was terrible, and they don't seem to treat you well. Come on, lets get you fixed up." They soon got back to the car, Tyrone took out a first aid kit, and tried to heal himself, but he had a hard time doing it, so Holo helped him.

"Wow didn't know you could use a first aid kit." She got a bit mad, and tied the bandage a bit tighter. "AWWWWW! Take it easy, I am injured you know."

"If you have energy to complain then your ok." She finished with the bandages, as Tyrone, started to drive off, he was still in some pain, so he was having a hard time driving. Holo soon pulled him off the drivers seat and took the wheel.

"Holo, don't think your going to drive, you don't know what to do."

"I've watched you for the past few days or so, I think I know what to do. Now lets see how do you make this thing move?" Tyrone took her out of the drivers seat.

"Oh no, Im sorry but I came close to dieing once, I don't want to die just yet." Holo got a bit mad, and tried to push Tyrone off of her.

"I said I got it, I can do this." Soon, Holo stepped on the gas and they started to drive quickly onto the road, as she hit 100 miles, they quickly drove off road and ran into a tree. Holo was surprised when a big white bag hit her in the face, as Tyrone was face first in between Holo's legs. When she took her face from the air bag and saw Tyrone in between her legs, she started to blush, and then started to hit Tyrone. "Hay you pervert, were do you think you have your head?" She soon kicked him off of her, as he was passed out on the back seats. When he came to, he looked at his car, he got out and saw the damage done to his car. He looked as though his life was destroyed. He then looked at Holo with a sad yet mad look on his face. "Um I'm sorry?" She said with a smile, as Tyrone held his head in shame. He then sighed and took out his cell phone, and started to call some one. Holo, never seeing a cell phone before, started to look at it, as Tyrone made his call.

"Yes hi, its me again, look, I need a toe truck here please, my car kind of crashed into a tree, were off of rout 295 south. Thanks." When he closed his cell phone Holo took it.

"What is this thing? I heard you talking to someone, but there is no one here but you and me. Hello?" Holo put the phone to her ear, but she was holding it upside down, and it was still closed. Tyrone took it from her, she looked a bit sad and down, as Tyrone looked at his car. "Are you mad at me?" Tyrone didn't say much, he then scratched his head, and then looked at her.

"I am a bit, I could show you how to drive, but next time, dont take the wheel if you dont know how too. Now come here, we will be here for a bit so I might as well teach you some things." Tyrone explained to Holo a bit about driving, from the gas and brake to the emergency brake. "When you drive its important to look at the signs on the road, they indicate the speed limit, because cars are a bit dangerous going the speed limit is needed."

"I see, because you can potently kill someone you shouldn't go over the speed limit." Tyrone nodded some. Soon the toe truck came to them, Holo hid behind Tyrone, because she thought it was a predator. Tyrone walked up to the trucker, it was a girl, with blond hair, a red shirt, and blue jeans, she also looked too cute to be a toe trucker.

"Nice to meet you again Tyrone, I see you almost destroyed your car again." She said to Tyrone. He smiled and looked at her.

"Nice to see you too Nila." Holo looked at her, and started to get a bit mad, she then wrapped her arms around Tyrone's arm, pulling it to her breast some.

"Hello, you must be one of my man's friends, I am Holo nice to meet you." Tyrone looked a bit confused and shocked when she said that.

"Oh I didn't know you were dating someone Tyrone. Well I should get to work, after all we don't want to hold you two up." Nila hooked his car up to the truck, and started to pull it back onto the road. Tyrone and Holo were siting in there car, as they went to the nearest auto shop.

"Why did you do that Holo? I never agreed to dating you." Holo had a smerk on her face.

"What, you don't think I am pretty enough? Idiot, I just wanted to tease you a bit, you seemed to be making googly eyes at her, so I just wanted to stop it, is that so wrong?" Tyrone rubbed his head some, and then sighed.

"What ever, you did kind of ruin my chance at a relationship with her, so I might as well move on." She laughed a bit.

"I am sorry, but I need you to help me get back home, and getting distracted by a pretty girl would not go so well for getting me home." Tyrone sighed and then leaned back in his chair.

"I am going to take a nap, wake me when we get to a auto shop." She nodded, Holo started to look out the side window to see the scenery pass them by.

"It does look nice I will say that at least." She soon took a nap too, she lade her head onto Tyrone's chest and started to get comfortable. Tyrone looked at her and smiled some. He then started to stroke her hair, as he looked out the window.

"It may take some time, but I will get you home. Even though your not so great with new technology, I think you will adjust well." She soon punched him, and knocked him out.

"I am not stupid, of course I will figure it out, I am Holo the wise wolf after all."

* * *

**Well Holo might be beautiful and all, but when it comes to new technology, she is more dangerous then beautiful. It also seems she gets jealous really easily. Wonder what will happen next? Just keep reviewing, and shooting ideas. things will start to link together soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf on the road**

As his car was towed, Tyrone looked out the window, Holo still had her head on his chest and started to sleep. He looked at her and sighed. "Man for a wolf goddess, she is kind of-"

"I am kind of what?" Tyrone was a bit surprised as he looked at her, she was still asleep, but her ears were up. He smiled some, and watched as the scenery passed them by. When they got to the mechanic, Tyrone got out of the car, and took his sword and gun out of the trunk.

"Guess we will be here for a while, well thats just great, I have to give my prints to my client, or else I wont get paid. Man this blows." Holo got out the car, and started to stretch.

"How many days do you have before your deadline?" Tyrone threw his bag over his shoulder, and didn't look at Holo.

"It is due tomorrow morning, but it takes a day to get to his house from here. The safe way anyways." He took out his map and laded it across the hood of the car. "There is this back way, its quick, but there are 3 checkpoints, but the bad news is they are all mercenary checkpoints, meaning if we don't pay, they will try and kill us. Nila, how long will it take to fix my car?" She looked at Tyrone, she then put a toothpick in her mouth.

"Well your engine is shot, you need a new spark plug, and your starter gear has been broken. It would take about a week to fix it all."

"And how long will it take you to fix it?" She smiled some, and jumped down from her tow truck.

"Give me 5 hours, I will get it fix, but it will cost you double my normal fee." Tyrone looked shocked from that, Nila held her hand out for her money, as Tyrone started to scratch his head. "Well that might be a problem, I only have about 200 k I wasn't planing on having my car destroyed today, were am I going to get another 100 k?" Nila smiled some, she seemed to have anticipated his answer, she then pointed to a bar across the street.

"Well you could always gamble for it, you are good at poker after all." Tyrone looked at her.

"Oh no, I am not about to gamble with my money on poker, last time I played I ended up in my underwear working for you for the past 3 years, I finally got my money back."

"Well its your call, you need your car fixed, I need 600,000 dollars for fixing your car. I will get started, have my money in 5 hours." She took the car inside, and closed the garage door. Tyrone sighed and rubbed his head.

"Um Tyrone, a question if I may, what does k mean? Is it the current type of currency here?" Tyrone looked at Holo, and nodded.

"The current currency is the us dollar, right now its the most common currency. We also have coins, pennies, nickles, dimes, and quarters. K is roughly 1000 dollars, so I need to get some in order to pay her for the damage done to my car. So the fastest way would be to gamble with it."

"That I know, but its risky, you could lose it all if your not carful." She smiled some and looked at the bar. "Well I guess its your best shot." Tyrone sighed and started to walk over to the bar, as he entered, the smell of drugs started to fill his noes. He quickly covered it, and walked in, when he turned to Holo, she was passed out on the ground.

"Damn, I knew it." He ran to her side, and put a rag to her noes, she quickly got up, and put her hand to her noes.

"What is that horrible smell, its so irritating." Tyrone put a small mask on her. She had a hard time smelling the drugs in the bar. "Thank you, but what is this thing you put on me?"

"Its an allergy mask, it helps prevent unwanted smell from irritating you." He looked around, and saw a poker table. He sighed some and walked to it, he took out a woad of cash from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table. "I want in, please." The guys around the table smiled some and let him join. The card game they were playing was Texas hold em , as the cards were dealt, Tyrone looked at his hand, Holo sat next to him watching.

"Hay what kind of card game is this? I am unfamiliar with this game." Tyrone turned to her.

"This is called Texas hold em, its kind of hard to explain, so I might as well tell you by playing." Tyrone put in 30 dollars, as did the others, soon three cards were placed on the table, there was a 5 of hearts, 3 of clubs, and a king of clubs. He looked at his hand and had a 5 of clubs, and a Ace of clubs. The guy to his left folded, and the guy to the right threw in 40 dollars. When it came to Tyrone he doubled it. "Time to play." The game went on for a few hours, and Tyrone left the bar happy. "Well this should be enough to fix the car, and enough for dinner, if you would like to join me Holo." She looked at him smiling.

"That would be nice, after all if it wasn't for me, you would be left with nothing." Tyrone scratched his cheek some, the game went well for the first 3 hands for Tyrone, that was when he started to lose his money, then Holo switched with him, and managed to get a royal strait flush 7 times in a row. "Well you do seem lucky Holo, I thank you for it."

"You don't have to, I did kind of destroyed your car, so its only fair." She seemed happy at that moment, when they got back to the mechanic, Tyrone gave Nila her money. She was left with her jaw dropped, and speechless.

"How did you managed to-"

"Like you said, I am good at poker. It was a synch for me, and Holo too." Nila got a bit mad, and gave Tyrone his car. When he got in and started it, he looked happy.

"Hay, here, take this half back. I didn't really want your money, I just wanted you to work for me again, you are a great mechanic Tyrone."

"Well thanks for the compliment, but I need to stay a field artist for a bit longer. I will tell you this though, after a few more jobs, I will think about it." He waved goodbye as they hit the road.

"What did you mean, after a few more jobs, you would think about it?" Tyrone looked at her for a second.

"Hay after I get you home, I would have to decide to retire from being a field artist. I mean your not my wife or anything. Too bad though, because I think your cute." Holo looked at Tyrone and blushed some, she smiled some and started to look out the window.

"Maybe it would be wise to stay at an inn tonight." Tyrone started to blush from her saying that.

"Wow Holo, I didn't think you liked me that-"

"Thats not what I meant, I mean there is a storm coming, we should bunker down until it passes." Tyrone, sighed some, he also seemed irritated, he then shrugged some and drove on.

"I know we should, but then I would be late getting the prints to my client." Holo's ears shot up.

"Is money really all you care for? The storm is going to be bad, I can tell, and you would risk your life to get money?"

"No I wont, but that's one of the dangers of being a field artist, the client doesn't care if you survive or not, they just want there pictures. It pays allot, so I can buy what I need to survive, plus its kind of fun."

"That sounds as though its a heavy burden for you. Why do you have such a dangerus job? I cant see any benefit to it, you could just be a merchant and sell things to others, or a mechanic, like that girl wanted you to be."

"I do this because its fun, I also can travel to places others cant, if I didn't have this job I wouldn't be able to take you home. To be honest though, if you weren't here, I would be board to death by now." Holo smiled some and blushed, she then started to play with her tail, as they continued to drive on.

"I really think its a good idea to stop at a inn or something, it would be very dangerous to drive in a bad storm like this one." Tyrone looked at her for a second and sighed. He then took the next exit, and drove to an inn. "Hay I thought you said you weren't going to stop?"

"Well I can't put you in danger now can I. If I did, I wouldn't be human then." Tyrone soon got out, and walked into the inn, as they walked in, the inn keeper looked at them, they didn't notice him as there were a bunch of manic ans that all looked the same standing everywhere. They were all well done, Tyrone, was captivated by them. "Wow, what great design, they were all carved well, my guess its by a talented sculptor." Holo looked a bit confused.

"If you didn't make them, then they don't really look all that special to me." Tyrone blushed, but felt happy when he heard her say that. He soon got up, and walked to the front desk, were he saw a old guy, he had one glass eye, he was wearing a black suit, and he was very wrinkly. He was also bald, with white earrings in his ears, Tyrone thought he was a statue like the others.

"Good evening sir, are you here for a room?" As soon as he said that, Tyrone jumped back some holding onto the butt of his gun, and handle of his sword.

"Um yes, we would like one room with two beds if you have any." The guy started to walk in the back, and came back with a card and a key.

"Room number 47, its on the 4th floor on your right." Tyrone took the key, and grabbed Holo's hand, and walked to the elevator.

"That sounds like a lot of stares, that we have to clime."As Tyrone pressed the button to call the elevator, he couldn't help but laugh.

"It would be a lot of stares, but we are taking the elevator, it will be faster." Soon the elevator doors open, and Holo rushed behind Tyrone's back.

"What sorcery is this? A door that opens by it's self?" Tyrone, grabbed her hand and walked into the elevator, but Holo decided to fight back some. "No I don't want that thing to eat me, I would rather take the stares!"

"It wont eat you, now come on, just trust me." Tyrone finally got her on the elevator, and it started to rise up. Holo was grabbing the bar hoping it would end soon. It came to a stop, and the doors opened again. "See that wasn't so bad now was it." As they got to there room, Tyrone, laded on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I think I need a bath, I don't smell so good." Holo said, as she took off her cloths, in front of Tyrone.

"Hay what are you doing? Don't you feel a bit embarrassed undressing in front of me?"

"Not really, I don't mind being naked, plus I am a wolf, you couldn't handle me." She threw her cloths over Tyrone's head, and walked into the showers. Tyrone, sighed some, and started to think some.

"I probably should call my client and tell him I may be late with those prints." As Tyrone took his phone out, Holo called for him.

"Hay Tyrone, how do you turn this shower on?" Tyrone walked into the bathroom, and turned it on for her, he turned it to a comfortable temperature, and let her have her privacy.

"Call if you have any more problems, ok." Tyrone, sighed and looked at his phone, he then put it away. Meanwhile, back at the entrance of the inn, the owner made his own call.

"Hello, yes they just came in, there in room 47, try not to dirty up the floors, I just finished cleaning them." He smiled some, as he hung up.

* * *

**So lets see, big problems, Tyrone will be late getting his client his prints, there is a big storm brewing, and finally, Tyrone wont be getting much on base with Holo, for now. Oh and there seems to be some people after them, but thats not importent, (joke there, there in some trouble if they are caught.) I hope things turn out well for them. please comment, Review, and give ideas, much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and troubled partner**

Tyrone, looked outside, as it started to rain, Holo was still in the shower, and he was a bit bored. He wanted to go downstairs and get a bite to eat, but the constant thoughts, of Holo not being able to turn off the water, and ruining the room kept popping in his head. "Damn it Holo, how long does it take you to take a shower!" Soon the water turned off, Tyrone was surprised to see that Holo was able to turn it off herself. She got out of the bathroom, and walked into the bedroom.

"Sorry, but I kind of enjoyed the warm water, I have never bathed in water that warm." Tyrone looked up to her, and started to blush some, he then looked out the window again.

"Shouldn't you put some cloths on? I mean, its kind of um..." She smiled some, and crawled beside him, and cuddled up to him, Tyrone started to blush more, and started to get a noes bleed. As he covered it, he kept looking at her naked body.

"I told you before, that I don't mind being naked, after all I am a wolf, but also like I said, I am to much for you. So keep it in your pants, I think that's the phrase." He nodded and turned to her.

"Even still, its kind of hard to keep focus, when I see your nice body." She smiled some, and her tail began to wag some, as she got up.

"I appreciate the complement, but I can tell you like seeing me like this, whether or not you want to admit it." She went back into the bathroom, and closed the door. Soon someone knocked on there door.

"I got it." When he open the door there were two guys in black suits, one had blond hair, and the other was bald with a goatee.

"Are You Tyrone, Jordon?" Tyrone looked at the guys, and put his guard up. He then stood in front of the bathroom door some, blocking it, so Holo couldn't get out for that instant.  
"That depends on who is asking." The balled guy, quickly charged Tyrone, and used a stun gun to shock Tyrone. When Holo heard this she tried to get out of the bathroom.

"Tyrone? Are you OK? Why wont this door open?" She started to hit on the door some, but the blond guy locked the door, and put some chains on it.

"Sorry miss, but we need to take Tyrone, to our boss. He owes him some money, once were long gone, the manager will let you out. I would suggest finding a new boyfriend though, because this guy wont live to see tomorrow." As the two guys laughed some, and took Tyrone away, Holo kept hitting on the door.

"Damn it, Tyrone, I wont let them kill you." She grabbed her bag and opened it, she then took a handful of wheat and put it in her mouth, soon her arm changed, and she broke the door open. "What a pain, now I have to save that boy." She transformed into her wolf form, and jumped out the window. She saw the car as it started to drive away, she then started to chase them. "Hay you two, give back my toy!" As she started to chase them, the car started to drive faster.

"What the hell is that thing? Is that a wolf?" The bald guy took out a machine gun, and started to shoot at Holo. She was able to dodge him fairly easy, as she started to back off some. She looked to her left, and saw some woods, she decided to run threw that. "Did we lose her?" The blond guy said. The bald one looked around and couldn't see her. He nodded and put his gun back in the car, when he did, Holo jumped out of the trees, and smashed into the side of there car, causing it to flip and spiral into a tree. When it stopped, she walked up to them, in her human form, she was naked, and her ears and tail were out. She walked closer to them, with a blood-lust in her eyes, the two guys crawled out, and pointed there guns at Holo. "Stop, right there, I don't know what the fuck you are, but I can tell your not human."

"I really don't care what you think of me, I just want that boy back." Holo growled some, as the two men stepped back keeping there guns pointed at her. Tyrone, started to crawl out of the car, and looked at Holo and the two men, he saw they had there guns pointed at her. He was shocked, and started to look around, he found the machine gun the men used to first shoot at Holo, and grabbed it. He was kind of dizzy, and he couldn't keep his balance, he then aimed his gun at them. Holo noticed him and walked to the side some.

"Yeah that's right back up, our boss only wants Tyrone, not you, although, we might get more money if we give him you too."

"Over my dead body you bastards!" Tyrone started to shoot them down, when they hit the ground, he walked over them, and spit on them. "If you guys even thought about touching her, I swear I will kill you again." He mumbled most of his words, as he passed out. Holo ran over to him, when she put her hand on his back, he was bleeding badly. She looked around and saw no one around for miles, she then licked some of his blood from his hands, and changed back into her wolf form.

"Don't worry I wont let you die. After all, you are my hero this time." She picked him up with her mouth, and rushed to the nearest house. When she got to a house, there was no other house for miles, she dropped him at the door, and changed back to her human form, and started to knock loudly on the door. "Someone please help him, he is hurt badly." When the door started to open, a guy stepped out, he was tall, had some muscle, and he was wearing blue pants, and no shirt. He started to look at her naked body, but she was at Tyrone's side, holding him up. "Please can you help him?" The guy nodded, and brought him in, he also gave Holo a robe. After about 6 hours, Tyrone woke up, he looked to his side, and saw Holo in tears, he then saw her smile, as she hugged him. "AAAWWWW! That really hurts."

"Oh, sorry, I am just happy to see your still alive. After what happen and all, I thought you were dead." Tyrone, leaned up, and smiled some.

"Don't worry, I wont die that easy." He then looked at Holo, and saw the robe she was wearing, he then blushed some, as he started to look around. "Um Holo, do you know were we are?"

"Beats me, I just ran to the closest place that had someone in it." She said, as she was eating some jerky. "That reminds me, when are we getting dinner, I am starving."

"If you say so, well we can go as soon as we get back to my car." Holo smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you wont be going anywhere Tyrone." Soon the tall guy walked in holding a sawed off Shotgun and pointed it at him. "I here you have quite the bounty on your head, and it would also seem you have a pretty lady friend with you, I cant wait to make her mine.

"Sorry, but I dont feel liking giving her to anyone." He said with a smile, Holo growled some, and pounced on the guy. "Wait Holo! Don't kill him." She started to draw a blank look.

"What are you, crazy, he was about to shoot you." Tyrone, got up, and took her off of him.

"Don't worry he wont try to kill us, I know him. If he was then why would he patch me up. His name is Chris Tunkin, he is one of my friends." Holo looked at him, but decided to get off of him. Tyrone, helped Chris up, when he got up, he put a toothpick in his mouth, and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Man Tyrone, you have one crazy girlfriend." Tyrone blushed some, then looked at Holo.

"Now hold on, she is not my girlfriend, she is well...she's my client, yeah that's it." Holo looked upset, and kicked Tyrone, in his shin. As he fell over from the impact, and started to rub his shin, Holo walked up the stairs.

"Well fine then, I will wait upstairs while you chat with your friend." She pouted some and walked upstairs.

"Nice, you really have no idea when it comes to ladies my friend." Chris started to chuckle some, as Tyrone got up.  
"Sometimes I don't get her, she is strange half the time, and other times she is friendly. I don't get her at all."

"Well, if I could make a suggestion Tyrone." Chris walked to him, and placed his arm over Tyrone's shoulder. "You should make it up to her by taking her to dinner, then take her to this hotel, she will forgive you in a heart beat then." Tyrone took the card that Chris handed to him, he then started to blush, as Chris started to snicker some.

"Dude, knowing her, she would kill me before I could do anything." He put the paper in his pocket, and went upstairs. "Hay Holo, lets go get something to eat, Chris is treating."

"Hay I never agreed to that." Tyrone smiled some. Holo ran up to them with a happy face.

"Are we really going to get something to eat, that's great." Chris sighed and looked to the side.

"Fine, I will get you guys some food, but first, why don't you put some cloths on, they don't allow naked people into restaurants around here. If you go into my room, you will find some cloths on the bed in there. You can put those on." Holo nodded and ran to that room.

"Hay Chris, aren't those your..."

"Yeah, but its ok, she has been gone for quite some time, I got over it some already. Besides, with you by my side, I dont cry anymore." Tyrone smiled some, as he went to the opposite room of Holo.

"If you say so, even though I'm nothing special, and I have gotten in more trouble then anyone." He put on some cloths, he always keeps in Chris's house in case of emergency. He put on a black shirt, and a brown hunting jacket, when he was about the leave the room, he found a picture laying face down. He picked it up, and felt sad some. "We were close friends back then. He still misses you."

"Who misses her?" Holo said leaning over Tyrone's shoulders. She was wearing a red shirt, with strings across the chest area, black jeans and brown heal boots.

"Wow you really look hot, I mean, you look nice." Holo smiled some, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks for the complement, anyways who is that girl?" Tyrone put on a sad smile.

"That was Chris's wife, Deina. She's..."

* * *

**Whether or not you can figure it out, Deina, is no longer with Chris, was it do to death, did she leave him? Well I will tell you right now, that I know the answer, and you don't for now. I will give you a hint, its do to Tyrone that she is no longer around. Anyways, I am enjoying writing this, along with Final Grander F.G. and Maybe Blood sword. (Will start it some day, look under Dragon ball z if I do start it.) So besides that, what do you think of this, comments, reviews, suggestions adivised.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and first date**

As Holo looked at the picture, Tyrone couldn't bring himself to say anything, as he started to cry some. "She left Chris because of me." He put the picture down, as he got up.

"You do know I don't believe that." Holo said laying on the bed, with her hand on her cheek. "If it was your fault, then why would he allow you back into his home? It doesn't make much sense to me." She got up and walked out. "Well are you coming? You are paying for dinner after all."

"Wait, No I'm not? Chris said he was." Holo peaked from around the corner of the door and smiled some.

"I never said it was from this dinner." She said with a smile, Tyrone walked out of the room and into the dining room, were they were all ready.

"Alright then, lets get going, we don't want to be late." Chris said as they all got into his car.

"Yo Chris why are we driving your car? My car is faster after all." Chris started the engine as he looked at Tyrone.

"Yeah but mine has been reinforced with titanium, it will protect us a bit longer in case we run into any trouble again." Holo looked a bit confused.

"Don't tell me you expect some?" Tyrone looked at her with a confused yet I know what might happen look.

"That's what you get for dating a field artist, Tyrone has crossed the path of a few mafia gangs, due to what some of his art said to people."

Tyrone put his seat belt on, and leaned back some. "Hay I was just drawing, there is no law saying I cant." He said closing his eyes. Holo soon leaned over top of him.

"My you sure are a bad boy aren't you?" She said smiling some. Tyrone blushed, and shot up. Holo began to laugh at his sudden surprise.

"You shouldn't laugh at me Holo, after all I am the one who is willing to take you back home." Chris looked at Tyrone.

"Why would you do that? This girl is hot dude, you should keep her with you." Tyrone started to blush some, he then started to scratch his cheek.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." He said under his breath, Holo's ears started to shoot up some, when she heard him.

"What did you say?" Chris said, pulling up to a parking lot. Tyrone shook his head.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." He said getting out, he open the door for Holo to get out too. He offered his hand, and Holo grabbed it, getting out of the car. She then looked at the restaurant.

"Time really has change sense I have been out." She looked at the restaurant, and grabbed Tyrone's arm as they walked in. The sign outside said hooters. Holo looked around and saw women dressed in skimpy outfits. She didn't really know how to react to it though. She smiled some as they were given a seat. Tyrone gave Holo a menu, she tried to read, it upside down. Tyrone sighed and turned it right sided up, and showed it to her. She was drooling over half of it, and wanted it all.

"I'm not made of money, I only have so much I can spend. So unless you know a way to get more money then your going to get a turkey leg like us." He said as he order, he also ordered 3 root bear floats.

"Wish they served beer here." Chris said, as he gave the waiter his menu. "Oh and can we have some bread sticks too? For a appetizer." The waiter nodded and walked to the back. Soon some men in black suits walked in, and noticed Tyrone.

"Hay that's the guy, the guy the boss wants dead." One guy whispered to another. They looked at him, and his companions.

"So do you guys want a table?" The waiter asked. One of the men put a wad of cash on her desk, and walked in. "You can keep it if you can get everyone out, in five minutes, all but those three." He said pointing at Tyrone, Holo, and Chris. "If you don't though, then I guess we will be forced to bury a bunch of other people." The waiter took it nervously and told the others. They managed to get everyone out discretely, as they gave the group there food.

"Wow this looks great." Tyrone said as he started to eat up, as did Holo. Chris looked around, and started to notice that no one else was there.

"Um guys..." Soon Holo's ears shot up sensing danger. She looked at the three men as they pulled something from there vest pocket, and started to shoot the group. Tyrone, grabbed Holo, and pulled her close to him, as Chris kicked the table down. "I think were kind of lucky that this place has bullet proof tables."

"You think they would have them earlier, seeing as we come here all the time, and they always fallow us." Tyrone said, as he pulled out his gun, and started to shoot back at them. Holo was covering her ears.

"Is it always like this with you Tyrone?" She said as she kept her ears covered. Tyrone nodded, as he shot one of the guys. Chris, pulled out a revolver, and started to reload it.

"Wait you mean to tell me you didn't reload the thing?" He said with a kind of irritated face.

"Give me a brake, I didn't expect them to find us so quickly. Man I didn't even get a chance to eat my turkey leg." He said, as he finished reloading, and closed the barrel. He then popped around the corner, and shot another guy. Tyrone, ran out of ammo, and put his gun away, as the last guy started to retreat. "Man they made me waste 50 dollars of ammo today, these shells are hard to come by you bastards!" Chris shouted as Tyrone picked up his Turkey leg, that managed to stay on the plate when it fell on the floor. He sighed and handed it to Holo. She smiled as she took it and ate it.

"Well at least I managed to get a meal out of this ordeal, so I will forgive you this time." Tyrone, rubbed the back of his head. Chris, started to cry over his food, as it had bullet holes in it, and it hit the floor.

"Why must good soldiers die in the line of battle. I will never forget you Sargent Turkey leg, and how I almost enjoyed eating you." He said crying. Tyrone sighed and patted him on his back.

"Dude don't cry over split milk, we can get some more later, right now, we should probably leave now." He said as he heard cars screeching to a stop outside the building.

"Seriously, this is getting ridiculous, how did you piss off this group anyways Tyrone?" Holo asked, finishing the turkey leg.

"I will tell you everything, as soon as we get out of here." He ran up to the door, and looked for Chris's car. He saw it, it was behind all the gangs cars. "Just my luck, looks like we need to fight are way out. Any Ideas Chris?" He looked back to Chris who was still crying over his turkey leg. Both Holo and Tyrone were starting to get irritated from him. "Damn it Chris, I only have 5 or 6 more clips, I need some help over here." He said, soon one of the windows was shot, as Tyrone moved to the side. Holo, covered her ears again, as she hid behind Tyrone.

"those guns are really loud." She said. Tyrone sighed, and looked out the crack window, soon another shot came in and hit the light, causing it to short circuit, and catch on fire.

"Well that's just great." Tyrone said, as he looked for a fire extinguisher. "Hay Holo you see that red thing? Grab it, and use it too put out the fire." Holo looked around, and found it. She ran to it and picked it up, but looked confused. "Um I don't know how to use this."

"Aim the long part and press that part." He said, she did what he asked and put it out. She started to jump up and down with joy, as another shot came in and she ducked because of the loud sound. Tyrone soon found the shooter, and shot him. When he did, the others shot up, with machine guns, and started to shoot at the building. Chris soon ran to the front door and started to shoot back. "Well look who is back to there old self? Thought I lost you there." Chris looked at Tyrone.

"Your paying for the next meal jerk" He soon started to shoot back at the gang. "Holo stay away from the windows, you could get hurt." He said, when he looked at Holo, she looked as though she couldn't hear them. Tyrone, smirked some, and aimed at one of the car's gas tank.

"Just pick her up and get ready to run." He said as he shot one of the gas tanks, and blew the car up. Chris, grabbed Holo, and kicked the door down as he charged for his car. Tyrone, was covering his eye, while running behind them. The gangs started to shoot back at them, and hit Tyrone in the back, he jumped, but managed to get into the car, as Chris booked it out of there.

"Well that was a close one, sorry Tyrone, but Holo gets the front seat this time." Chris looked back and looked a bit surprised.

"They managed to scratch me, lucky me, I put on a bullet prove vest this time." He said reveling it. Holo looked a bit mad, and slapped Tyrone.

"Don't scare me like that, I thought you were a goner." She said with tears of anger in her eyes.

"Didn't know I was wanted, he said with a smile, as Holo jumped back and started to hit him.

"You dummy!" She said as she hit him. When she was done, she sat next to him, and smiled, her tail was also wagging some. "I do have to admit it was kind of fun to say the lest. Anyways were are we off to now?" Tyrone drew a blank, well first off, we need to get paid for my prints, luck-ally I managed to put them in Chris's car before we left, I knew I would need to. So Chris if you don't mind, drive us to this address." He handed him a piece of paper and nodded.

"You owe me some money anyways, so why not." He said as he drove into the sunset.

* * *

**A bit action ey but hay its still good. XD, sorry for the late update, I have just been busy with school, work, work, and games. I need to hag with some friends, do more homework, and I have a card tournament coming up, and i need to be ready, I really want to win. "Yes I play Yugioh so what, grand prize is 1000 dollars so back off." XD anyways review and leave plenty of comments I will upload again as soon as I can.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and Gangs**

As the group drove into town, Holo stared out the window and saw all the tall buildings. "Wow what is this place?" Tyrone looked at her, while he leaned back in the back seat of the car, with his arms behind his head.

"This town is called Baltimore, I don't like it. It was built about 3 years ago, and its already a hell hole to me." Tyrone said closing his eyes. Holo looked back at him.

"How so? This place looks nice, its like a jungle, the tall buildings are like trees, and there are so many places to hide." She said as she looked at some of the people walking around the city. It looked nice, there were allot of people and for the most part it seemed nice to her. Chris sighed some.

"Guess its best you didn't know Holo, but Tyrone kind of got into allot of trouble in this town. Though it was for a good reason, you see, he ended up stealing..."

"Dont tell her Chris. Its part of my past she doesn't need to know. All you need to know is this city is full of trash, and I am not talking about the waste in the trash bends." Tyrone said disgusted by his own words. Chris soon stopped at a tall building, out of all the bland buildings there, it stood out. "Well were here, Renaissance Museum." Chris said turning off the car. Tyrone got out with his portfolio in his hands, and walked around the car. "Ok I will be back in a few ok, Chris...You know what to do in case." Chris frown some but nodded. Holo looked confused, as Tyrone left his gun and sword in the car.

"Hay aren't you going to take these with you?" She asked. Tyrone looked at her, and put on a fake smile.

"What you want me kicked out? You cant bring weapons into a place like this." He said as he ran in. Holo seemed a bit worried and took her seat belt off, as she tried to open the door, Chris put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Sorry, you cant go in there, you may not like what you see." Holo soon had a really worried face on.

"How can you sit here? I can sense hostility in there, what if Tyrone dies? What kind of friend sits here and..."

"I know you dont think this doesn't hurt me? I cant go and help him, because...the people there gave Tyrone his gifts."

"Wait you mean...that wolf's eye?" She asked. Chris nodded as he turned the car on and drove around the building. "Wait what kind of pay does Tyrone get for doing his job? Is it money?" Holo asked.

"Close but no, he gets medicine, mostly. He does get money, but he mostly gets medicine so he can keep using his wolf's eye. He rarely uses it after 4 months." Chris said as he parked his car.

"Maybe you can explain how a person like Tyrone got a gift like that in the first place. A human shouldn't be able to even take a skill from a wolf." Holo asked taping her finger on her arms. "Its impossible for a human to gain a characteristic of an animal like that. Is his eye fake or something?" Chris leaned back some, as he started to gather his thoughts.

"Well lets see how I can put this, he was injected with wolf's blood. Normally anyone would be skeptical about that. If it was true people would try and inject animal blood into there body and gain animal traits however, Tyrone is different. He is one of the rare few that could." Holo looked a bit confused.

"Wow the world has changed last I remembered it. I would never have guessed that humans would have this type of knowledge. I feel as though things may become a bit more difficult for me." Chris patted her head.

"Dont worry as far as I know, Tyrone is the only successful one. I do worry though, because all the people who were injected gain a animal trait though they all died within 50 years." When Chris said that Holo had another worried look on her face.

"Don't you think we should help him?" She said, Chris leaned back some and crossed his arms.

"And how do you suggest we do that? Its not exactly easy to do." As Chris said that he saw a group of people wearing red. They looked dangerous, as they looked at the car Chris and Holo were in. Holo looked at them some and smiled some, some of the guys blushed some, and walked over to them. Chris could only think crap as they came over. One of the guys walked over to Chris's side and one pulled out a gun and aimed it at Chris. "Get out of the car, and leave your girl in the car." He said, as Chris couldn't grab his gun, they were surrounded and most of the guys had SMG's. Chris knew they had more fire power and ammo then him, and he couldn't protect Holo at the same time.

"Sorry what?" He said trying to get out of this alive. The guy on his side cocked his gun back and was prepared to shoot. Chris couldn't do much Holo looked at Chris.

"Don't worry about me, I know you and Tyrone will save me." She said as the guy took Chris out of the car and threw him on the ground as they took his car. Chris gripped his fist, as Tyrone finally came out. He ran to Chris and helped him up.

"What happen? Were is Holo?" He asked as Chris pointed to there care as it drove away. "Damn it! Why didn't you do anything!" He asked as Chris looked at him.

"What could I do! Those guys had more ammo then me, I couldn't take them all out. Also she told me to go, and she would be fine. She has faith that we will find and rescue her." Tyrone bared his teeth and gripped his fist. He started to think of a way that could help them find her. He put his hand over his eye and thought on the idea of using his wolf's eye to find her. However he was still under the effects of the medicine he took. He looked around and saw a few people still standing around, Chris grabbed Tyrone's hand. "I don't mean to be a downer, but Holo is as good as raped." Chris said, looking at Tyrone with dis pare in his eyes. Tyrone freed himself and hit Chris.

"I wont abandon her! I will save her." Tyrone gripped his fist, and ran to the remaining group of gangsters. He grabbed one by the caller and pulled him to his face. The other few guys put there gun to Tyrone's head. "I will only ask once, were is the girl your friends took?"

"We dont answer a dead man." One of the gangsters said, as he was about to pull the trigger. However Tyrone threw the gangster he had by the collar at one of the guys, he managed to grab his gun before hand, and shot the other few in the shoulder forcing them to drop there guns, and finally he shot the last guy in the leg. As he walked over to one of the gangsters again, he put the gun to his head. "I will ask one more time, were is the girl your friends took?" The gangster looked a bit scared, as he tried to crawl back some, but Tyrone shot him in the leg stopping him. "Well, will you answer my question or do I have to kill you?" The gangster had fear in his eyes now as he started to talk.

"My friend probably took her to there hide out on Robertson road. They probably raped her by now. I doubt she will want to go back to you after she was fucked so good." He said with a scared laugh. Tyrone bared his teeth and shot the gangster in the head. He looked around a bit, and started to run in the direction the car had gone. As he ran threw the streets images of the gangsters taking advantage of her kept appearing in his head.

"I swear if they touch you Holo..." He said as he rain around town, he soon arrived at the gangsters hideout, he saw Chris's car stripped down, the trunk was forced open so he couldn't grab his weapons. He took out the SMG he got from one of the other gangsters, and took the clip out. "Only half a clip, not enough to take them all out. Damn, guess I will have to use it." Tyrone said as he closed his eye and used his wolf's eye. He then walked to the door and kicked it in, and shot the two guards inside. He walked in and picked up one of the guys assault rifles and ran down the hall. When he got to the corner, one guy ran past him, he grabbed him and used him as a meat shield as he pushed forward, shooting any gangsters he saw. He finished the gun's clip up by shooting his shield in the back. He grabbed his gun, and ran and slid to some boxes as more gangsters started to shoot at him. "Damn there persistent." He said as he looked around, he shot a machine behind the men, and caused a mini explosion.

"What was that?" One of the gangsters said looking at the door. Holo smirked some, while she was panting.

"Its probably my partner." She said, she was tied down naked, and had bruises on her body. One of the gangsters walked over to her and hit her.

"Shut up! There is no way he will make it this far." The gangster said closing the door. Tyrone ran threw the halls and managed to shoot the two gangsters that peered there heads from a corner. As he ran pass them he took one of there guns and ran to a corner and stopped. His eye started to bleed some, as pain started to shoot threw his body. "Damn it, just a little longer, I wont let them harm Holo." He said as he ran around the corner, and shot one of the gangsters, however he missed one, as he was shot in the arm. He staggered back some, but lifted his gun and shot the gangster in the head. "Damn it!" He said as he saw a door and kicked it in. He found his sword and gun, he smiled some as he held his shoulder. He grabbed his sword, and strapped it around his chest, he wrapped his jackets sleeve off, and wrapped it around his wound, after he took the bullet out of his arm, and poured alcohol on his wound. He then held his hand to his wolf's eye as it started to bleed more. He soon dropped to his knees and felt the pain, soon one of the gangsters put a gun to Tyrone's head.

"I dont know weather to praise you for killing so many of my brothers, or curse you for killing so many of my brothers. All I know now is that you shall die from my hands." A gun shot could be heard a few feet away from the room that Holo was in. She looked a bit upset because it didn't sound like Tyrone's gun.

"No...you can't be dead. You didn't save me yet." She said as she started to cry some. "I can smell his blood, no Tyrone..." The Gangster that was in the same room as Holo had on black jeans, and a red scarf around his mouth. He grabbed a gun from the table and walked out of the room, and closer to the gun shot.

"Yo, Shot you alive down there?" He said as he walked deeper and deeper down the hall way. Soon the lights went out, as the gangster started to hesitate some. "Whats going on? Shot, were are you?" He kept walking down the dark hall until he saw a door that was swinging open. He looked down to see it hitting what looked like a leg. The gangster took a big gulp and ran to the door and aimed his gun into the room. He didn't see anything. His fear started to take over as he started to panic some. A shadowy figure appeared behind him, as a sword was thrust threw his stomach.

"While you have life in your lungs tell me were my companion is." The shadowy figure said as he pushed his sword deeper into the gangsters stomach. As he coughed up blood, he looked to the shadowy figure and could only see the eye of a wolf. The Gangster screamed in pain as Holo looked at the door. She could hear someone coming as she tried to brake free from the chains. "Damn these chains, things really did change sense I have been out. I cant change without the wheat." She said looking at the wheat that was on the ground with her cloths. She tried to grab the bag full of wheat with her foot, as the doorknob started to twist slowly. As the door slowly open, Tyrone came in, and found Holo.

"Holo!" He said running to her side and freeing her. "Your ok, I am gla-" Holo soon hit him on his head.

"What took you so long! I had to wait while you took your sweet time, those filthy creatures had there way with me, it wasn't fun. Despite all my threats they didn't seem to care." She said mad at him.

"Well thats to be expected, half of them were raised on the streets, they no longer fear death." He said as he sat down. "I would have gotten here sooner if I wasn't attacked by so many gangsters." Tyrone looked at Holo's naked body and saw her wounds. "We need to fix you up, can you stand?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"No, my legs kind of hurt." She said, soon Tyrone picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Thats ok, I will help you this time. I am sorry that they did that to you. I wish I could have stopped them." He said as he walked out of the building with Holo in his arms. He found a car in there garage with the keys in the ignition, he put Holo in the pasangers seat and sat in the drivers seat and started the car. "I guess they wont mind if we barrow this for a bit." He said as he drove back to Chris.

* * *

**Well I am back now, its been awhile, I have had a nice vacation, on that vacation, I took the time to gather my thoughts and I have decided to work on some stories again. Sorry about this chapter taking so long, I had to really think on this one. I managed to do it though so here is chapter 7 have fun reading it as I did writing it. Just remember to review it and suggest what should happen next. Also note, some of the gangs in Baltimore dont really fear death, so Holo cant just threaten them and expect them to leave her alone this time. Luck ally Tyrone got there before she was really raped, she was just teased with. lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and Movies**

As Tyrone drove back to Chris, he put his jacket over Holo's naked body. "I will be honest I dont mind you being naked, but at the same time I kind of mind it when people call me a pervert or something like that." She smirked some, as she held onto his jacket.

"And you believe that giving an innocent girl, like me, your jacket like this? What will people think? Idiot, its not what they think, its what I think of you." Tyrone smiled from that comment.

"Thanks Holo that means allot to me."

"Of course I think your a pervert thought, just remember it doesn't matter what others may think, even if it might be true." She said smirking some. Tyrone sighed some, as he drove up to Chris.

"Im guessing my car was stripped down?" Tyrone nodded. "Damn it, I still had 3 more payments on it."

"Look on the bright side, I got you this new car." Tyrone said tapping the car some. "Well anyways I am driving back to your house, Holo needs some cloths." As Chris got in he started to wonder.

"What makes you think I have any cloths for her?" Tyrone smiled some and drove to his house.

"She just needs to borrow some cloths from you while I go get her something new. It will only take a few minutes." Chris sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"So what happen to her?" He asked as he noticed her naked, and had Tyrone's jacket on. Holo had a small smile on while she looked back at Chris.

"Simple, Tyrone took my virginity." She said jokingly, when Tyrone heard that, he swerved some.

"What! No I didn't! I didn't even get a chance to..." He stopped there before he made things worse. "Know what, never mind. Anyways, those street thugs tried to have there way with her, but I managed to stop them before they went to far." He said as he pulled up to Chris's house. "Seriously it was nothing." He said as he saw Chris get out. When he did he looked at Holo, are you trying to embarrass me in front of my best friend?" Holo looked at him with a smirk.

"What, I was just telling him what you wanted. I want you to be the first to take my Virginity from me." She said seductively. "Men are such idiots." She said getting out, her tail managed to wipe across Tyrone's hand, as she winked at him. Tyrone blushed some, but managed to drive to the store anyways. As Holo changed into some new cloths, she started to think.

"I would like to know, how a kind heart ed Human like him end up with something that dangerous?" She said out loud as she put on a blue short shirtsleeve shirt, that showed her stomach, it had strings on the chest area, and the sleeves looked spread out. She then put on some blue jeans, that for some reason had a hole in the back area, so she could put her tail though. "That and why there is a hole in the back of these pants." Chris looked at her then blushed when he saw her tail in the hole in the pants.

"Well um...its no reason." Holo's ears popped up, as she smirked some. She took her tail out of it, and walked back into the closet and put on some other jeans, and a mini skirt over it.

"I guess I can use this, lucky me, one of my partners dealt with cloths. Though I have to admit, today's cloths seem different from back then." She said striking a pose some. Chris blushed some more as he could only stare at her.

"Well um, I couldn't really tell you, I am in a different business." Chris said as he got up and walked to the window to see the back of his house and land. Holo soon laid across the bed, and laid her head on her arms.

"So back to are other discussion. Tell me about Tyrone. Out of all the people I have traveled with, he is a bit dangerous, and yet...for some reason I cant stay away from him, because of that eye of his." Chris sighed some, and pulled out some wine. As he poured two glasses and gave one to Holo.

"I dont know if I should tell you too much, but I will tell you how he got that eye of his. To be honest, he got it when we first met, and it was the same day my wife died." Holo felt a bit sad from that but listened anyways. "It was about 5 years ago...I found him half dead at dead mans peek."

Chris was walking threw the woods with Deona next to him, she had long purple hair, and was wearing a white dress. As they walked threw the woods, they were talking about a new project the Alchemists of the new Baltimore art museum were suggesting. "I still don't understand how or why a museum would approve of Alchemists in there area. I don't think it would be wise to get mixed with them. They almost seem as bad as the churches." The Alchemist were considered outcast, and also seem to hold allot of power over the worlds, just like the church. They gave false hope through an art most church worshipers despised.

"I know it sounds risky, but think of the outcome, if it works, then we dont have to worry about many problems that could harm people. No cancer, blindness, there muscle tissue will not suffer any damage from-"

"Just stop! There is no way some scientist who know how to change some stones into something that can do what your suggesting." Chris grabbed Deona's shoulders, he didn't want her to get into any trouble, or do something that may come back and bite her in the back. As they walked, something caught Chris's eye. He spotted someone laying in a lake. "Hay who is that? Is he ok?" Chris asked as he walked over to him. Deona fallowed him and saw that the boy looked like he was about to die. "We need to get him to a hospital." Chris was about grab the boy, but Deona grabbed his hand, she looked deeply at him and then at the boy.

"I know you don't trust it, but give it a chance. I can heal him, we need to get him to the Museum." Chris bared his teeth, he didn't want to sacrifice a person's life just for an experiment that may not work.

"Deona...I...I trust you, fine, take him. I really don't like this though." Chris and Deona put the boy in Chris's car, and drove to the Museum. They entered the basement area, and some Alchemist came and grabbed the boys body.

"Ah Deona, nice to see you again, I am guessing you got us another body to test our experiment on?" She nodded, Chris looked to her, she walked in. As Chris started to fallow her, some alchemist stopped him, and told him he had to stay outside while they did there work. Chris started to fight them some. "That's my wife, I should be able to go with her."

"Sorry sir, but only authorize personal pass this point." They pushed him out as the Alchemists put the boy on the table.

"Its time for us to start." Deona said as she put on her gloves, she was handed a syringe and put it in a vial labeled experimental. "I hope this works, alchemists be prepared for anything." she said as she injected the boy with the experimental liquid, she stepped back, as the boy started to shake some, as if he was possess or something, he screamed in pain, as he tried to brake free from the chains. He open his eyes as they were blood red with black pupils. He started to grow fangs and gained strength, as he broke out of the chains, he grabbed his head and stumbled off the bed. "Oh no, it failed again, put him down now!" Deona said, as some of the Alchemists grabbed a tranquilizer gun, and aimed it at the boy, they started to shoot at him, but he could sense the danger way before they fired it. He jumped over the tranquilizers and attacked the men that shot him. He saw an exit, and ran for it, but was shocked by Deona, she had on a strange glove, that could harness electricity, as she shot the boy. "Strange, I am unsure if it worked or not, normally any other subjects would kill everyone, and not even try to escape, but this boy...he just knocked them out and then rushed for an exit. To say it failed would be an understatement." She said as she ordered a few alchemists to take him to one of there rooms. As the boy woke up, he had on a white shirt, and black pants, he rubbed his head and got off the bed he was sleeping on. He looked around and saw he was in a small square room, there was a door in front of him, a light-bulb hanging by a string above him, and a bed to his right.

"Where am I?" He said as he rubbed his head, he could hear what sounded like static coming from a speaker in the corner of the room.

"You are in one of our test areas, number 6. you have been injected with wolfs D.N.A you belong to us, we want you to be our test subject, you will do what we want when we say it." The boy held his head.

"Why should I? I am not own by anyone, I am my own person. Also I have a name, its..." The boy held his head as he tried to remember his name.

"You have no name, you are our experiment, you shall listen to us, if not you will be destroyed." The boy fell to his knees, as he looked in his head for a name. Soon, the door was open, he two alchemists grabbed the boy, and took him to a test sight. They tested his abilities with the wolfs DNA, he barely survived most of it, as his eyes started to bleed, he staggered to his room, and fell on the ground as his eyes bleed. Some of the alchemists and Deona watched him from a one sided mirror.

"He is reaching his limit, he will die soon." One of the alchemists said, Deona sighed, and nodded.

"Its time to terminate him, send him to the death test. No experiment has survived it yet, and I doubt he will." She said as she walked out, she looked at her watch and saw the time. "Oh its time for me and Chris to go out. Watch him carefully, and when his lifeless corps has hit the ground, extract the wolf's DNA, if we add his gens to it, it may turn out different." She said as she left, when she did, she ran into Chris, who was standing right outside the door. From the look of his eyes, he was mad.

"I heard everything, your just going to let him die! I cant believe you!" He gripped his fist, as Deona, smiled some.

"He was already dead to start with, you should know that. In science, there is always a trial and error period, we tried to see if he could adapt to the DNA, we were wrong. In order to perfect the experiment, we need to kill the boy and take the-" Chris slapped Deona when she said that. She seemed shocked and looked at Chris with anger in her eyes. "How dare you hit me!"

"How dare you treat that boy like an object, he is alive to me! If you kill him I swear I will turn you all in to the church!" Chris said marching to his car, and driving off in anger. As Deona stood there in shock, one of the alchemist approached her.

"We cannot have the church, or the government on our back mistress, that will pose problematic for our experiments to continue." Deona sighed.

"Yes I know, I know to well, Alchemists, and the church haven't seen eye to eye sense the dark ages, they no longer support us sense then. If he wants that boy to stay alive fine, we will just make him kill himself then. I have the perfect job." As she smiled, Chris got up from his bed and looked at the picture on his desk. Holo, laid on the bed with her tail wagging back and forth as she listen to his story.

"Ever seance then Tyrone was given the job as a field artist, he has to draw in the worst environments, and deal with nature, and its creatures."

"Well I cant say it was all bad for him." Holo said laying her head in her arms. "If he didn't have that job he would have never found me." Chris smiled some.

"Well I guess that's a plus." Chris said shrugging some. Holo got up and yawned as she stretched.

"However your story doesn't explain some things, one if he was refereed to as 6 or experiment, how did he get his name Tyrone, and two, how did he get those weapons he has? I doubt the same group that wants him dead would give them to him." She said, Chris wanted to answer those questions, but Tyrone walked in, he knocked on the door and looked a bit irritated.

"I was given the sword and gun by a blacksmith who became my number one client. Marcus Lawrence, a great blacksmith, but that's a story for a later time." He said as he pushed Chris out.

"Hay what are you..." Chris said as he was pushed out of the room. Tyrone closed the door so Chris was on the outside, as he was in the room alone with Holo.

"You know I don't mind if your friend sees me naked, jealousy seems to make you more cuter to me. Though you are still a child to me too." She said as she took off her shirt, and pants. Tyrone sat on the bed turned away while she changed. She threw her shirt on Tyrone and put on the new one that Tyrone bought her. "This is a nice shirt, it feels comfy."

"It should, it cost about 500 dollars. Its almost half my last paycheck so I hope you enjoy them." He said rubbing his head. Holo looked at him, with both passion and confusion.

"If it cost so much why did you buy them for me?" She said as she held the cloths close to her. Tyrone blushed some, as he scratched his cheek.

"Well because your beautiful and all, you deserve nice things, but most impotently, I wanted to see how good you looked in them." It was easy for Holo to tell he was nervous when he said that, though he tried to look cool with it. She couldn't help but to laugh. "What? What is so funny?"

"The fact your trying to smooth talk me, and failing at it." She said wiping tears from her face. "Though I will thank you for the complement. Though saying "to see how it makes your body sparkle in the sunlight", or "to show off the glimmer of your fur" would be allot better." She said putting the pants on, and wrapping her tail around her waist like a belt.

"Really? I should take a note of that then." He said looking at her. Holo laughed some more.

"And if you believe that, I have already started to control you." She said to him. Tyrone got irritated but smiled. "I am curious about something though? Why didn't you try to get me in bed with you?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Tyrone's eyes shot out, as he blushed. Holo went to his ear some. "I mean we are all alone in this room, the door is locked, and I was just naked, normally anyone would try to take advantage of that scenario." She said in his ear, Tyrone started to blush as his heart started to pound loudly and fast, all he could think of was that moment, and how he missed his chance, as Holo continued to tease him, by putting here breast on his back. "Don't you want me? I do owe you for saving me after all." She said flirting with him.

* * *

**Yeah I am back, and apparently I have a helper for my stories Two tailed wolves, will be helping me with some of my stories. gave me the idea of showing some of Tyrone's past, so here it is. Well some of the bad parts, not much good, it also has some of Holo's famous flirting and trying to control her partners mind. He is making it easy though lol. Comment and tell me what you think, I will do my best to put the next one up soon. The Artist has created a master piece now read it to your hearts content, to those who actually read.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and knights armor**

Tyrone wanted to take advantage of what was happening right now, but couldn't. He got up, and pushed her away. "Don't play with my emotions like that. You may be a wolf, but I have wolves blood in me, I can tell." That shocked Holo some, she then smiled a bit.

"Can you really? If you could, you could tell I wasn't playing around." She said crawling on the bed closer to Tyrone. "Whether you trust me or not, its because you have wolf's blood that makes me attracted to you." She said jumping on his back. "Now don't make me beg." She said pulling him to the bed. Tyrone struggled a bit with her, he then smelled her.

"Are you drunk?" He asked smelling her some. She shook her head, while she pulled him closer to her.

"There is no way I can be drunk, I can handle more then the alcohol your friend has." She said a bit tipsy. Tyrone sighed, as he got free, he walked out and grabbed a bucket and some water.

"You might need these for tomorrow, it is getting late, so you should get some rest. We will be heading out tomorrow evening. I still cant believe he gave you some of that wine." He said rubbing his head.

"Why, what was it? It was very tasty, and it is making me hot." She said taking her shirt off. "Why is my body so hot. It feels..." She said panting, she then looked at Tyrone, with a deep blush on her face, she started to pant a bit harder, as she crawled toward him. As she crawled her pants came off, Tyrone jumped back some, and was pushed up to the counter, as Holo stood over top of him. "Please help me cool my body down." She said taking his hand and placing it on her left breast. "My heart is beating faster now, will you help stop it?" She said as she tried to kiss him.

"Holo, snap out of it, we cant." He said as her tail started to wag back and forth, she was panting heavily, and her face started to look red some. Tyrone started to sweat some, and closed his eyes, waiting for Holo to kiss him. She started to laugh some, and backed away. Tyrone open one eye and looked as Holo sat at the bed again. "Do not worry, I wont take advantage of you just yet." She said putting his shirt on.

"Oh really?" Tyrone said with both a sad voice yet pleased, as he sighed in relief. "Anyways, like I said, its getting late, we need to get moving tomorrow so get some rest." He said taking her cloths, and folding them up.

"You sounded a bit displeased when I pulled back, did you really want me?" She said flirting again. Tyrone stumbled some, and almost tripped on his feet.

"Well um...I would be lying if I said I didn't, but because I am a gentle man, I um..."

"So basically your still pure." She said in his ear. Tyrone blushed, and then fell down. Holo chuckled some again. "Dont worry, I have pleanty of experience to make you enjoy it. But not tonight, I have lost the mood." She said pulling the covers over her body. "Good night Tyrone." She said sleeping. Tyrone sighed, and put her cloths on the dresser. As he walked out, he looked back to Holo, and smiled, he closed the door and saw Chris at the door with a cup to his ear.

"So your still a virgin, didn't think you were still such a child." He said laughing, Tyrone got irritated and started to fight with Chris.

"Shut up, you tell anyone and I will kill you myself!" He said as he wrestled with Chris.

"I was hoping you would get lucky after I put those pills in her wine." He said smiling some. Tyrone got mad, but walked into another room and slammed the door. He sighed as he took his cloths off and laid on the bed waiting for tomorrow to come.

"Like anyone would want to sleep with a demon like me." He said closing his eyes. The next morning came, and Tyrone woke to see the sun rising, he yawned some, and stretched out. When he put his hand to his side, he felt something, he turned to see Holo there naked in the covers. He blushed, and got up, and walked to the door. He heard Holo yawn and wake up, as she stretched like a wolf.

"Oh is it morning already?" She said rubbing her eyes. "Did I wake you last night?" She said with a smirk. Tyrone blushed and walked out.

"No I am fine, I am just going to take a shower before we head out." He said getting into the shower and washing up. As he washed up he could sense someone outside, but he couldn't tell if he was a threat or not.

A guy wearing a read alchemist hood jacket, was sitting in a tree a few miles away, the hood covered his face, his dark gloves were near his face as he crouched over a tall tree a bit away. "So the wolf is there, though he is still alive, I promised that he would die today." He said as he took his phone out, and called someone. "Attack, make sure you kill him this time." He said as he closed his phone. "Try to escape this one Wolf." He said as he watched. Tyrone got out of the shower quickly, with a black tank top on, and blue jeans. He knocked on Holo's door, as she open it ready to leave.

"Guess you already know. Chris..." As he called for him, he already had a shotgun and a AK ready to go.

"I could hear there cars miles away. Don't worry dude, I can handle them. You and Holo need to get going. Take the car thats out back." He said throwing him the keys. Tyrone nodded as he grabbed Holo's hand, and ran out the back.

"Is it the Alchemist's again?" Holo asked. Tyrone nodded, as he looked back. He got into the car and started the engine, as he drove off, some guys in black suits drove up to the house. As they started to walk closer to the door, they took out guns they had in there jackets, and walked to the front door. One guy kicked it open just to get a shotgun to the stomach.

"Sorry guys, I can't let you in, I don't really like the government." Chris said, as he aimed his gun and started to shoot at them. They took cover behind there cars, as Chris shot the cars up. He aimed at one of the cars gas tank and blew it up, some more of the suits drove up, with bigger guns, and started to shoot at Chris. He took cover in his house, reloading his AK. "Damn there are more then I thought. They really want to kill Tyrone. I still wish you wouldn't treat him like an object Deona." Chris said, as he heard something smash threw his window. When he looked at it, his eyes widen as he saw the grenade that was next to him. As it blew, Tyrone could see the blast from there current location.

"Stay alive Chris, I still owe you for saving me." He thought as he drove faster away. Chris continued to shoot at them, as the front of his house caught on fire, he took cover as blood started to drip from his head, into his eye.

"Damn, these guys are a bit stronger then the last group." He said as he shot more of them, they started to move up, as he had to reload, he grabbed his shotgun and took out a few as they walked in, but soon he realized he was overrun. He beard his teeth as he ran to the kitchen. "Sorry Tyrone, guess I can't help you out as much anymore. Also I should thank you for convincing me to install this. Though I am guessing you were just joking at first." He said as he open a lock, he put a key in the keyhole, and was soon shot in the back. He looked at his stomach and saw a hole, he then saw as blood started to stain his shirt. He looked scared, as he was shot some more from some of the suits. As he fell to his knees, more suits ran in, and started to search the house. Chris started to cough up blood, as he crawled to the key hole, he pulled himself up, and open a case. "I will see you bastards in hell, you too Deona." He said as he pushed a button. Soon the whole house blew up, taking everything in a 1 mile radius with it. The guy watch looked a bit surprised, when the House blew up, and sighed.

"They didn't even kill that wolf, what a waste of time." He said as he stood on the tree top. "Guess I should report back to mistress." He said, he extended his right arm, as a wing grew from his back, and he vanished leaving only a few feathers behind. Tyrone could see the explosion and decided to turn back.

"No, please Chris, you promised you wouldn't die just yet!" He said as he drove to his house, he soon stopped as a guy blocked his path. He was huge and was wearing a red alchemist hood jacket. He could sense a killing intent from the guy and decided to get out of the car. "Holo stay here." He said grabbing his sword and gun. "I can tell, your just like me." He said looking at the guy.

"That is a false accusation, I am nothing like you, I am better. My mistress has instructed me to kill you, and take that girl you have." As he said that Tyrone took his sword and rushed the guy swinging it at him, but once the sword hit the guys shoulder, it didn't cut him.

"What? How did that not do anything?" Tyrone said as the guy took his fist and punched Tyrone away.

"Stupid boy, I guess you didn't hear me. I am better then you, in every way, I am the Bear!" He said taking his hood off. He had short red hair and a scar on his left side of his face. His eye had a bear symbol in them. Tyrone's wolf eye soon appeared without him activating it. He gripped his eye as he looked at the guy. His body looked like it was made of bears fur. "Your fangs are no match for my skin, just accept your death, and die with dignity!" He said as he punched the ground creating a tremor. Tyrone pushed the car back some, as he jumped back.

"Holo, I know you cant really drive, but this is important, drive away now!" he said to her, she looked at him with a sad face, but nodded. "I will meet you down this hill once I am done up here ok!" She nodded again, and took the wheel, and got away, Tyrone gripped his sword tighter, and looked the huge guy in the eyes.

"If you want a fight then we should make this fight official. I am the bear Richard." he said with a booming voice.

"I am the wolf Tyrone. I will kill you and keep Holo safe." He said charging Richard, Richard stepped forward and swung his fist, as Tyrone swung his sword, as they clashed together a large crater formed at there feet.

* * *

**Yeah Kind of action packed this episode is, I was trying to make a sad sacrifice episode, and I think I got it some what. You can already tell, its not like the series in the sense its just a merchant traveling just to make a sale, he is travailing to stay alive. Anyways, now we have a new group, not just the mafia suits, no now we have more people like Tyrone, guess they did more experiments, only time will tell. please comment and rate, give ideas, blah, blah, blah. I need inspiration to keep working, and only comments will help me move faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and faithful promise **

Tyrone gripped his sword as he looked Richard in the eyes. His wolf eyes were locked onto him, as he attacked Richard with his sword. He blocked all of Tyrone's strikes as he grabbed his head, and slammed him into the ground. When Tyrone tried to get up, Richard stomped on his head. "Come now, I heard that you were one of the strongest ani humans, you should at least be able to put up a better fight then this." He put more weight on his foot as he crushed his head deeper into the ground. Tyrone, tried to push up, as Richard put all his weight into his foot, and pushed his head deep into the ground. "What a weak one, and here I though you would be a challenge, what a disappointment." Richard said, as he grabbed Tyrone, and lifted him out of the ground. "A wolf's fangs are too weak, you cant pierce a bears hided." As Richard said that, Tyrone thrust his sword threw his shoulder. As Richard screamed in pain, he let go of Tyrone, and grabbed his wound. "YOU BASTARD!" Richard screamed. "YOU DARE HARM ME!" Richard grew fur all over his body, and looked more like a bear, he charged Tyrone, and threw a punch at him. Tyrone, moved to the side and dodged the attack. Richard strike at him again, but Tyrone avoided it, by shifting his weight to the right. "What? Why can't I hit you?" He said, as Tyrone, closed in, and thrust his sword into Richard's right chest. Richard screamed some more, but grabbed the blade, and push Tyrone away. As Tyrone regained his balance he had his wolf eye on Richard, and his human eye on his sword, as it was still in Richard's chest. As he saw him pull it out, Richard gripped the sword, and threw it to the ground behind him. "Now then wolf, come get your fang." He tempted Tyrone, Tyrone answered by charging him, he tried to jump around him, but Richard extended his arm, and grabbed Tyrone in a bear hug. He started to squeeze tighter, as he lifted him up some. "I will snap you like a twig. I knew they were just talking, saying your one of the strongest ani Humans. Your too weak, you cant even deal with me." Tyrone bared his teeth some, as he bit Richard's arms. Richard chuckled some. "Your fangs are too weak to pierce my skin." He said as Tyrone bit deeper soon he managed to hit Richards skin.

Meanwhile back in Tyrone's car, Holo, was sitting on top of the car, she looked a bit sad. She could see what was happening and couldn't help but feel terrible. "You idiot, don't die on me." She said as she watched. Tyrone was thrown to the ground, as Richard smashed his foot onto his head.

"Come now, this is a waste of my time. You are useless, I dont see why Deona thinks so highly of you." He said grabbing Tyrone's head.

"Maybe because I dont smell like a wet dog. Or because I don't loose my temper so quickly." He said smileing, some, his blood was raining off his face, as he gripped his sword and jammed it threw Richard's heart. "Also because I never take my eyes off my opponents equipment." Richard dropped him, as he started to pull the sword out of his chest. When Tyrone hit the ground, he pushed his sword in deeper, and pushed Richard to the ground, as he sliced up, and cut threw half of Richard's body along with his heart were cut up. Tyrone panted some, as he fell back, he closed his eyes some, as he started to think about Holo and Chris. When he did he opened his eyes to see Holo looking at him mad some.

"How long are you going to lay there? Seriously I though you were about to die." Tyrone got up, and put his Hand on Holo's head.

"Come now, you know me, there is no way I would die that easily." He said smiling. Holo sighed, and took a rag, and started to wipe the blood from Tyrone's head. "OWWW! That hurts you know!"

"Oh stop being such a baby." She said as she finished wiping the blood. "Chris wouldn't want you to act like this, so man up."

"Oh yeah, we should go check on him. I want to make sure he is o-" As he was about to finish his words Holo interrupted him.

"There is no need. I have already went back to check in on him." She handed a piece of Chris's cloths that he wore before they left. "This was all I could find in that rubble." Tyrone looked a bit shocked, and grabbed it.

"Was there anything else?" He asked as he looked at the fabric. Holo shook her head.

"No, nothing, that was all I could find. I am sorry, if it wasn't for me he would-" Holo stopped as she saw Tyrone holding back his tears.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I was the one cursed with this power. I was the one they wanted..."

"Tyrone..." Holo tried to comfort him, but she wouldn't let her.

"Its all my fault!" He dropped to his knees and started to cry some. "He was my only friend, he was there for me sense the beginning, and he had to die, why! Its not fair! He shouldn't have died just to save me!"

"Your right, he shouldn't have sacrificed his life to save your worthless one." Tyrone looked up, and saw Deona walking to him with two guys in the same robe as Richard. One held a umbrella over her as they walked to Tyrone and Holo. "Its been a long time number 6." Tyrone grabbed his sword and charged her, he thrusted his sword at her face, but was stopped less then a centimeter away. She didn't flinch as the hooded guy on her right stopped him, with a staff, pointed at Tyrone's neck. "You have no reason to be mad at me, I am not the one who got my husband killed. Number 16 stand down, he won't kill me, not like he can anyways." when she said that, the guy with the staff pulled back. "Tyrone, you do realize if you kill me, you lose the only person who can refill your stabilizing potion." Tyrone jumped back guarding Holo. "I am also not interested in your companion. Though I have heard rumors about her, seems she is quite lucky." She walked closer, when she did, Tyrone's eyes turned into wolf's eyes. She stopped for a second and snapped her fingers, when she did, the person holding the umbrella, put there hand up, and soon what looked like a bunch of snakes came out, and wrapped themselves around Tyrone. As Deona walked up to Holo, and grabbed her face, Holo didn't show fear, she showed more of anger. Soon Deona kissed her, deaply, Tyrone was shocked by this, and his jaw dropped. When Deona pulled away, she licked some saliva that was on her face. "You taste like meat, and wine, I should ask you what you have been doing with her."

"I did nothing to her, why does everyone think that!" He said throwing a fit, as he blushed some.

"Then I should ask why you haven't done anything, she seems so cute, and I can tell she is no longer pure."

"Why are you acting so creepy! Anyways, why am I complaining about this, when I should be mad that you had my best friend killed." Deona sighed some and walked back over to her hooded body guards.

"We will be back later, I only came here to pay my respects to my husband. I also wanted to see that companion of yours. Now that I see that, I will take my leave."

"Oh no you dont!" Tyrone said, as he charged her again. He was then stopped by both of her body guards this time.

"I don't care if they kill you Tyrone, you have become a discarded experiment. If you attack me again, I will no longer supply you any medicine. Come 16, and 30." She said as they left with her. "That girl, she is not human." Deona said, as he grabbed a tube, and spit into it. "It seems number 6 has something new to protect." As she left them, Tyrone, fell to the ground, Holo rushed to him and cough him in her lap.

"She knows who I am, she is threatening me." She said glaring at them as they left.

"Don't try anything Holo, there is no way you would survive against her." Tyrone said as he started to breath heavily.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence, you like your girls weak dont you." She said teasing. Tyrone shook his head.

"No, I just like being able to protect you. I don't see you as weak, and I am sure you could easily take care of them, but I want to. I don't want to see you get hurt." Holo started to move her head closer to Tyrone's.

"You surly are an idiot, I will not let you die just yet, not until I get home." Tyrone agreed and soon fell asleep. As he slept he slipped into a world full of darkness, he looked around to see Chris's back.

"Chris!" As he started to run to him, Chris started to walk away. "Wait! Dont leave me heir alone." Soon as Chris stops and turns to look at Tyrone, what looked like quilts shot out of him, and impaled Tyrone, as Tyrone looked shocked, he looked down to see his blood dripping off the quilts.

"You left me to die, Tyrone, so I will kill you!" As Chris turned around, his eyes looked like Tyrones, as his body changed into that of a werewolf. "Say Goodbye Tyrone!" Chris said as he clawed Tyrone's face off, when he did, Tyrone woke up. When he did, he was panting heavily, he looked around to see he was in a hotel room, in a bed, next to him he saw Holo covering herself with the blankets, looking a bit worried. Tyrone sighed some, and layed back down, he then shot up, and looked at Holo again.

"Why are you naked? Why am I? What are we doing in a Hotel like this, were the bed is in the shape of a heart? And finally, what is going on!" Holo chuckled some.

"Well I dont have to say it out loud do I? I took advantage of you, while you were passed out. I must say you taste nice to me." Tyrone got a noes bleed, and laid back down, Holo crawled on top of him and smiled again. "You do realize I was kidding right?" Tyrone nodded when she said that, and got back up.

"Then why am I naked?" He said getting out of the bed and grabbing some cloths. "I mean, I have nothing on, and you are the same, your naked too." Holo pointed to Tyrone's bandages.

"I had to strip you in order to put the bandages on you. As for me, my cloths got wet, and I have them hanging outside to dry. And I started to think, why not dry your cloths as well. Of course I wouldn't expect you to mind, after all waking up to a dashing women, naked is something all men love." She said as she crawled closer to him. Tyrone, pushed her away some.

"Im not in the mood for this. That girl...she knows how to push my buttons, I was unable to stop her from kissing you. Now I am asking myself if I can protect you." Holo sighed some as she heard Tyrone's thoughts.

"First off, its not my first kiss by another women, secondly, she would be unable to hurt me if she tried. I know you want to be the one to protect me, but I don't completely need it. I am a wolf too you know." She said as she went to the bathroom, and put some cloths on. "Don't hold the burden to yourself, it may end up harming you more then it has already." Tyrone's eyes shot open, as he looked to the bathroom, to see Holo's tail wagging around out of the door.

"I guess she knows already." He said under his breath. He sighed some, got up, and put his jean pants on. He grabbed a black tank top from the dresser, and put it on, as he sat back down. He looked depressed, as he looked at the scars, that looked like barcodes on his right wrist. He looked at his other arm, and started to see bar codes appearing on them. He started to panic and freak out, as he got up, and ran into the bathroom were Holo was, grabbed a towel, and soaked it. He then poured the water on his head, and started to calm down.

"Do not worry." As Holo spoke, Tyrone turned to her. "If you are troubled to much by my presence, I can leave. You would not have to worry yourself to much." As she said that, Tyrone, jumped up and Hugged her.

"Even if you did leave, nothing would change. They would still come after me, and they would still try and kill me. Its not you, and you know this, right?" She started to hug him back, and cry a bit.

"I know, just dont take this burden alone, you may end up worrying yourself to death."

* * *

**Well it seems Tyrone's past cought up with him, like it does to all of us. His past is a bit more complex though, its manageable. Deona, is a controlling Beach, and Chris is now dead. Though he died a bit cool to me. Hope Tyrone doesn't let his insanity take him over, otherwise bad things will happen. **

**So tell me what you think, Comment, and add any other experiments that can fit in the story, because I only have a few.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and escape part 1**

The sun peaked its way into the room, as Tyrone woke up, he looked to his side and saw Holo sleeping. He smiled some, as he got up. He stretched some and yawned as he walked into the bathroom. Holo heard him getting up, and got up as well. The covers dropped off her body reveling her with one of Tyrone's shirts on. As she rubbed the sand from her eyes, she yawned and went to the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast Tyrone?" When she asked this Tyrone almost coked on his toothbrush.

"Your offering me breakfast? I must be dreaming." Holo got a bit irritated by Tyrone's comment, her face got all puffy, and her eyes were glaring at him.

"Fine then I will not bother then. Tis time for us to prepare for our leave." Tyrone finished brushing his teeth, and put some cloths on. He sighed as he sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Your still wearing my shirt?" Tyrone asked as he looked at Holo's tail and her ass.

"Why do you not like it on me? Its accustom to me, that I wear my lovers clothing after our late night fun." She said with a smile, as he made some eggs and bacon. "Here, you still need some food." Tyrone smiled some and ate it.

"I still cant help but wonder, why did you decided to do that with me last night? I mean, were not dating or anything, and I didn't think you liked me that way." Holo took some bread and bit some of it off.

"Why? Were you not pleased by my form? Or is it, you wanted more? Its not rare for me to do these things, I have been with many male partners, so you shouldn't consider yourself lucky." Tyrone blushed some, as he swallowed some more eggs.

"Yeah I guess, but, are you sure it was ok, with a monster like me?" Holo grabbed his hand, and put it to her face.

"You are no monster, your like me. We both don't belong to this world. As long as I can travel with you I shall be happy." Tyrone looked at her, then at the window.

"Get Down!" Soon a bust of wind crashed threw the wall, and messed up the kitchen, Tyrone, grabbed the gun from in back, and shot at the center of the twister. It stopped only to reveal a bird like being.

"Well, well, here is were you insects were hiding, wolf." The bird flapped its wings and created a small whirlwind inside the place. Tyrone, got Holo out of there, and grabbed his sword.

"Holo, get to the car, and get going, I will be there as soon as I take care of this guy." Holo nodded and left, as Tyrone ran back to the kitchen. "So your a bird, shouldn't you find a snake to fight or something." The bird looked at him and grinned.

"I am Lie the Bird, my wings can create wings strong enough to brake threw metal, your sword and guns are not affected on me." He said as he created a small whirlwind inside the house again. Tyrone jumped out of the building, and shot Lie. "I said its no use, your bullets cant pierce my defense." Lie soon flapped his wings and caused a tornado to form. Tyrone jumped on top of the car, as Holo took the wheel.

"You know it would be allot faster if I just ran in my wolf form." Holo said as she started the car.

"That may be true, but, I would be unable to shoot that guy, if I am on your back." Tyrone, reloaded his gun, as he aimed it at the tornado, his eyes changed as he was able to see a small gap in the twister, and was able to see Lie. "This will be close." Tyrone shot his gun, and the bullet managed to go threw that small crack, and hit Lie in the wing. When it did, the tornado dispense.

"What? How?" As Lie looked at his wing, he got a bit mad, and flew after them. Tyrone saw him coming, and started to shoot at him. "Is that the best you got little wolf? What a disappointment." Tyrone's eyes started to bleed as he continued to shoot at Lie.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! I keep missing!" Tyrone lined up one more shot, and as he was about to fire, Lie shot his wings at him, and impaled him multiple times, one of his wings even stabbed him in his wolf's eye. Holo could smell Tyrone's blood, and looked up, when she saw him fall on the front part of the car. She hit the brake as Tyrone fell off the car, when he did, She ran out to him.

"Tyrone, get up! If your truly a wolf, then you will get-" When she turned him around, she could see a sort of spike in his eye. She looked shocked as he wasn't moving, he didn't even look like he was breathing. "Tyrone?"

"Hahaha! Just as I thought all bark and no bite. That wolf was nothing special." Holo started to cry some, as she bit his arm. "You should just except it, that weak wolf couldn't protect his own skin. It was dumb to think he could protect you."

"Shut up, you don't deserve to talk down on him." She turned to Lie with tears in her eyes, and blood on her lips. "The one who is weak is you!" Holo soon changed into a giant wolf, and attacked Lie. Lie was not expecting it, as she bit his arm off. She used her giant claws to cut threw Lie's chest and killed him. She let out a loud howl, as she walked back over to Tyrone. She licked some of his wounds, as she thought he would get up. "Your suppose to be stronger then this, you promised to take me back home."

"Don't get discouraged, he was unable to keep his promise from the start." Holo looked behind her to see Deona, and two of her body guards walking over to them. Holo Growled at them, as one of the body guards took off her hood, and summoned snake like ropes to restrain her.

"Try not to move to much, my snakes are stronger then you may thing. They also have a bad habit of tightening on there pray the more they struggle." Holo could tell this, as the snakes started to wrap around her tighter. "Mistress, the target has been apprehended, you can now get close to her." Deona nodded and walked to her, and patted her on the head. Holo growled at her, but was unable to do much, as Deona gave a shock threw Holo's body, forcing her to revert back to her human form. The snakes quickly wrapped around her when she did.

"The wheat goddess, Holo, its a pleasure to meet such a creature." Deona looked at Tyrone and sighed some. Snake, Reach, grab Tyrone and Lie, and bring them with us." Holo growled at Deona some more as her bodyguards grabbed the two.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't deserve your experiments." Deona smirked some, as she slapped Holo.

"He is my property, you have no right to tell me how I handle my property. Tyrone, as you call him, was already dead to start with, I just brought his body back. I am still interested in him, because out of all the experiment's we made, he was the only one, who could handle the Wolf's D.N.A. That makes him a key asset to my future experiments. When we get back to the lab, we will cremate his body, in order to learn of how he is able to use the wolf's eye for as long as he did." Holo tried to attack Deona, but Snake would not allow her.

"If you so much as speak his name again, I will kill you were you stand!" Holo looked sad and angry at the same time, as her fangs started to show.

"Empty threats from such a weak creature. Your a god correct? Then why do you take sympathy for a creature who is lower then a human?" Holo stayed quiet and got madder. "Enough of this chit chat, Its time to go." As they started to leave, Holo could not but feel sadden by the events that happen. When they got back to the museum, they put Holo in a small cell, she had those snakes around her body, and she didn't have any cloths on. She started to cry some as she laid there.

"So you are the Wolf goddess I have heard so much about. Strange you don't look intimidating or anything." Holo looked up to see another one of those guys in the red and black hoods. I can understand why you have such a connection with that wolf boy. Oops sorry, I should say had a connection, the little bitch is dead now." Holo growled as she looked up.

"Do not talk to me about him, if it wasn't for you all, he would still be alive." Holo got up, and headbutted the bars that kept her in. "When I get out, you will be the first that I shall kill." Her fangs grew as she got madder, but the guy in the hood could only laugh. As he removed his hood, Holo got a good look at his face. He was bald, and had a scar on his right eye. He was light skinned, and he look intimidating.

"I am the lion, Resio, a wolf like you has no chance against me. Oh I should also tell you, they are giving me Tyrone's eye." When Holo heard that she looked shocked. "They said they would like to see what effects it can give to a lion, to have a wolf's eye. Needless to say I will be even stronger." As Resio, left, Holo started to headbutt the bars some more desperately trying to get free. As the blood dripped from her head, so did her tears. She soon fell to her knees as she cried some more. Deona saw the whole thing, and confronted Resio.

"That information was classified Resio, what made you think it would be ok to tell that wolf?" Resio smiled some as he left still. "Resio! You shall answer me or-"

"Or what? You will try and kill me? Like you could, everyone here knows I am stronger then Tyrone. No one here can kill me as they did Tyrone." Deona snapped her fingers, and two guards appeared in front of Resio.

"You have it backwards Resio, you aren't the strongest here, nether was Tyrone. He was just the most valuable, you don't hold a match to him." Resio smiled some, as the two guards took him back to his cell. "That fool, he actually things he can handle the wolf's eye. It will be interesting to see if he can or not though." She soon walked over to Holo's cage. "I am sorry for Resio's attitude. He still thinks he is the top dog around here. Now what to do about you? Maybe I should let some of me pets have fun with you, I know most of them will love that." Holo growled and rammed into the bars again. "That is a stupid idea, these bars are made of a special alloy, it is extremely hard to brake these. So stop wasting your energy. I will come back later to take you to your new room." When she left Holo couldn't help but feel said again.

"Tyrone, I know your still alive, I can still smell your life. Please hurry, and wake up." Tyrone, was in the lab, with a bunch of alchemists around him, he was still out, and the alchemists were about to cut him open, until, one of them knocked them all out.

"That was a close one, these guys almost killed you for real Tyrone." The person took there hood off. It was a female, with long orange hair, she had mismatching color eyes, one was blue the other was green, she was kind of tall, and strong. "Ok time to save you." She held her hand out, and a magical circle surrounded them. It started to seal Tyrone's wounds, and eventually woke him up. He shot up, and looked at the girl.

"Allexis? What are you doing here?" She smiled some as the magical circle disappeared.

"I will explain that later, for now, we should grab your companion and get out of here." Tyrone agreed and took one of the Alchemist's hood and robe.

"Do you know were Holo is?" She nodded and pointed ahead, before they could continue Resio stopped them.

"So the Wolf is still alive? This is great, I can prove to everyone that I am stronger then you." Resio took off his jacket, and his hands and feet became giant lion's paws.

"I dont have time to waist with you Rest." Resio got a bit irritated, as he growled some.

"Its Resio! Stupid wolf, you always messed up my name. And dont worry, this wont take long." He said as he charged Tyrone, Tyrone grabbed his sword, and blocked Resio's first attack but was hit by his second, and was launched to a wall.

"Tyrone!" Allexis said as she tried to run to his side. Tyrone opened his eye and started to use his wolf's eyes.

"Allexis, go grab Holo, I will take care of this guy." She looked at him for a second and then nodded. Tyrone got up, and gripped his sword harder, as he walked to Resio.

"Still as weak as ever wolf, this will be just as easy as I though." He took his fighting stance, and charged Tyrone again.

* * *

**Well its been awhile, sense I uploaded a chapter in this series, and when I mean awhile I mean about 3 weeks ago. Anyways, today's enemy Lie, was given by my friend John. He actually wanted me to kill him the way I did to, so yeah. He even gave me the idea of putting Tyrone of of commission for a bit, though I only did for a short period of time, sorry John. So if you have a character tell me, I will put it in, and we will see were it goes from there.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and escape part 2**

As Resio continued his assault on Tyrone, Allexis looked for Holo. She ran down every hall till she came to her cell. "This looks like it." She grabbed the bars and looked inside. "Holo? You in here?" Holo soon rushed to the bars and head butted them again. She had a angry face on, as she looked at Allexis, she fell back some and looked a bit scared. "T-Tyrone asked me to get you."

"Oh, what took him so long." Holo grinned some but excepted Allexis's help, "Were is Tyrone." Allexis told Holo about what happen, she then gave Holo one of the alchemist hoodie, they then doubled back to Tyrone. When she saw what was happening to him she got a bit shocked and upset. Tyrone was laying in a pool of his own blood, while Resio stood over him.

"I knew you were weak, a wolf can't handle the raw power of a lion. You should learn your place wolf." Holo growled and pushed Resio off Tyrone, she ran and threw herself on top of him trying to protect him.

"Lay another finger on him, and I will rip your entrails out." Her eyes shot him a sharp gaze, her fangs started to show, it was easy to tell she was serious. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, even with all these wounds, I knew you would come back to me." Holo started to Hug Tyrone, as she did, he started to move again.

"H-Holo..." He brushed her hair some as he struggled to get up. Allexis stopped him before he got all the way up.

"That's enough from the two love birds. I'm still surprised you were able to fight and last this long even with all those wounds." Holo looked at Tyrone and noticed the wounds weren't from Resio. "Sorry mister kitty, but we need to get going." Allexis formed a magical circle around them and got away. Resio was too irritated by the cat remark to give chase.

"I'M NOT A CAT, I A'M A LION!" Deona saw the whole thing, she was actually glad he managed to escape, it proved to her, he was still worth investigating into.

"Tyrone, my little wolf, you cease to impress me. Snake, Reach, it seems are wolf has escaped again. You two are to find them and bring them back to me, by any means. Keep the wolf goddess alive, but you can kill the wolf if you must." Both Snake and Reach nodded and left for the hunt, Deona smiled as she couldn't wait to see if Tyrone would survive his new encounter. "Don't cease to impress me, my little wolf." She grabbed a cup of wine, and sat in her chair, soon a bunch of TV's started to light up and turn on, revealing the location of all the experiments the alchemists made. She found Tyrone and decided to keep her eye on him.

Tyrone and company retreated to the woods, were they found a tree large enough to hold them all. It started to rain, as Holo and Allexis tended to Tyrone's injuries. As Tyrone got comfy Holo hit him on his back. "OWWW! I'm really sensitive right now you know!"

"Oh please! Don't give me that, this is the third time you have embarrassed me within this week! If it were anyone else, I would have left them for dead! Lucky for you, every time I was in danger you would try to kill yourself to make sure I was safe. Not many men would do that for me, except...Anyways, I am glad to see those wounds didn't get the best of you, I thought I would be a widow knowing that my child would never see his father." She smiled as she continued to tease him. Both Allexis and Tyrone blushed as they heard Holo's rant, then they all started to laugh some.

"I am sor-" Holo put her finger quickly to Tyrone's lips, and looked at him with a sharp glare.

"Do not even say it, if you hadn't done what you did, I would be in your situation. Although every other partner I have been with wouldn't have survived something like that. Don't ever do it again or I really will become a widow." Holo looked away some as Tyrone scratched his face some.

"So wait, Tyrone did you get Holo pregnant or something? I didn't think you would do that with anyone." Tyrone looked shocked when Allexis asked that question.

"No way, I mean I did sleep with her, but I can assure you, I never..." Holo laid her arm onto Tyrone's and looked a bit happy.

"He did, he was really wonderful, I never slept with such a beast besides the ones in the woods of my homeland. It would be close to impossible to not have a child." She took Tyrone's hand and placed it on her stomach, Tyrone turned purple, and got a nose bleed. "You can feel it can't you?" Holo rubbed her nose onto Tyrone's and looked into his eyes deeply. Allexis blushed some more, and then placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Ah young love, there is nothing more beautiful then young love." Tyrone sighed some, as he let Allexis to continue to patch him up. As she did she couldn't help but ask Tyrone about the situation. "Tyrone...do you think, you know, if it is yours, it will..." Tyrone didn't want to think about it, he was still unsure if Holo was pregnant or not.

"I don't know. You want to know the funny thing though, for some reason I am hoping I do have a child, it will be the closes thing to a family I will have." Allexis smiled some and then hugged Tyrone some.

"May God bless your family my friend, I too hope that you have a healthy family." Tyrone smiled some and looked at Allexis.

"You know I don't believe in God, though after seeing Holo, it may be possible for a God to exist."

"If one does exist, do you think it would care about beings like us? Wolf?" Tyrone looked to were the voice came from, and saw Snake, she smiled, and soon a bunch of snakes started to wrap around everyone. "This was too easy, way too easy, then again you are wounded badly, and it seems your wolf's eye was cut up, you won't be much of a challenge now." Tyrone struggled, but the snakes around him started to tighten. "What did you think? That you could just escape your fate? That you could be your own person? Your nothing more than a dead corps." Tyrone looked a bit shocked when he heard that.

"I'm a...dead corps? But how can that...I , I am..." Tyrone felt despair, he felt sadden by the words Snake said.

"Its true, that's part of the reason you were able to bond with the wolves D.N.A. Many experiments were done before you, so don't think you were the only dead corps we used, you just happen to be the only one to succeed at the time. Once we get you back to Deona, she will find out why. I cant wait to see her gut you like a fish." Snake started to lick her lips as she said that. Soon Reach appeared from the shadows and looked at Tyrone, it was hard to tell if he was happy, sad, or whatever, his mask covered his face, his eye poked threw it like a blade, his hood covered his head, it made seeing his mask even harder. He walked to Holo and looked at her, as he did, Holo just growled. Reach chuckled a bit as he turned his back to her.

"The wheat goddess, what a joke." Reach said. "Why would a deity such as you waste your time with a corps, surly you could tell when you first met him? His sent must have drawn you to him." Holo's eyes shot open, when he said that, she then looked to Tyrone, as she looked upon him, she could only see a dead corps now. "I can tell you have feelings for him, I cant understand why, but you do. So I will give you one of two choices." Reach jumped to Tyrone and grabbed him, he pulled his mask off, to revile his face, it was scaly and looked like a snake, he bit Tyrone's neck, Tyrone screamed in pain as he did, Holo could see something going into Tyrone's neck, she could see venom dripping from the wound and it was spreading faster then any normal snake bite.

"STOP! Please...I will do what ever you want, just don't kill him!" Holo said dropping her head, her tears started to flow, they hit the ground like glass as they slowly started to make a small puddle in the ground.

"Just the answer I was hoping for." Reach said, as he grabbed his mask. He took something out of it, and stuck his fangs into it. He then bit Tyrone in the same spot, curing him of his venom. "Now then Mistress Deona would like you to return to us miss Holo, Oh and don't try any funny business, Snake will stay here and inject Tyrone with another dose of this anti venom, if he doesn't get it within 2 Hours, he will die." Holo still had tears in her eyes, but she nodded and fallowed Reach. He also Took Allexis with them. "I will be taking her with us, just in case." As the portal closed behind them, Tyrone could only form a single tear. Snake grabbed his head and smiled some at him.

"It must be hard to see your loved ones taken away from you like that, but don't worry, they will be joining you in the afterlife soon." She laughed some as she said that, and started to juggle the anti venom in her hand. "If this were to brake you would be unable to do anything, you would die in a matter of hours. Worst part, this is the only vile Reach made, it would take him days to make another, and by that time you would already be dead." Tyrone was unable to stop her, he had a hard time moving his body, he couldn't even flex his fingers. He could breath, but he wasn't in control of it as well. "Lucky for you, Deona still wants you alive, though she wants to see you beg for your life to be taken away. Best way for us to do that, is to ruin that girl of yours, we will make Holo beg for us to stop, and you will be watching the whole thing." Tyrone started to flair up when he heard that, he started to regain control of his body a bit, he got up slowly, and walked to Snake.

"You can insult me, you can threaten me, hell you can even kill me, but if you think I will let you do anything to Holo, you must be out of your Damned minds!" Tyrone's patch fell off his wolf's eye, as it shaped in his eye, this time though, his other eye did the same. Snake started to step back, as she laid her eyes on him, he looked more like a wolf then a human.

"No stay back, if you don't I...I will brake this vile, and you will die." She held the vile in front of him, she was a bit nervous, but tried to hide it. Tyrone growled like a wild animal, and quickly got close and cut her arm off. He then grabbed her face, and smashed her into the wall of the tree. He started to repeatedly do this until the tree collapsed in on itself. Tyrone lifted himself out of the ruble, and drank the anti venom. His eyes still showing the gaze of a wolf, and the skin around his eyes slowly started to turn black, he was in allot of pain, but pushed on, as he was able to see the museum in the distance.

"Hold on Holo, Allexis, I am coming to save you. While I'm at it, might as well devour Deona's black hole of a heart." Tyrone walked, determined to save his allies, and ready for anything that Deona may try to throw at him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, when your in the middle of nowhere, and have a portable hotspot router, it gets hectic to do much online, anyways, Here is the latest chapter of Concrete and Wolf. Hope you all like it, also Reach was introduced to me by a friend of mine, Dustin, sorry if I spelled your name wrong, if you have any characters you would like to donate for this story, please feel free too. I have a few more chapters left in the "Escape the control of the Museum saga" after I finish will work on some other works for a bit, until I can come up with another Saga. Maybe, anyways please read, review, and tell me what you think, it actually helps out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and big secret**

Tyrone walked deeper and deeper into the woods, the trees kept blocking his movements as if they were trying to dance with him. "Damn woods, it feels as if I have been walking for hours." He wipes the sweat from his head, and pushes on. Meanwhile Holo and Allexis were chained up and forced to walk behind two of those DNA creatures. Allexis had watery eyes as she stood close to Holo, she glared at Allexis getting her to back off.

"Do not show fear, otherwise they will eat you alive." Holo said, Allexis tried but couldn't help herself, they were both thrown into a cell and chained to the wall.

"Ahh what are we going to do? Tyrone is too injured to help us, and were trapped in this cell, and Deona is going to experiment on us, and-"

"Don't you ever shut up." Holo said as she interrupted Allexis. "Tyrone will come, I can feel it. As for us, we may be here for a while, they took my bag full of wheat, so I can't transform, and your too far away, so I can't even tribute blood. They seem to be allot smarter than the humans before." Holo sighed and waited, that was really all she could do. "I do hope he gets here soon, he had me waiting for a bit last time." Holo looked at Allexis and saw her eyes get teary. "What's wrong now? Seriously you fuss and complain more than those shepherds in my home land."

"I'm sorry it's just..." Allexis was silent for a bit, Holo started to get curious. "I knew Tyrone before all this, I know he will come for us, it's just...What that snake said to us." Holo looked at her then at the gates.

"I have a question, and forgive me if it's off topic, but you did say you knew Tyrone before all this right? How much? As much as his friend Chris?" Allexis nodded her head.

"I actually knew him before Chris, you know about the D.N. Animals they have been working on right. Well without knowing it, we were the cause of it, Tyrone and I started it." Allexis's eyes started to get watery again. "It started with that damned artifact, the converger..."

6 years ago, the start of it all, Tyrone cut threw some thick trees, with his trusty blade, he looked behind himself to see Allexis, she was holding a book, and moved a bit slowly. "Come on Allexis, not that much farther." Tyrone said, as he pushed more branches out of their way. "It's a discovery of a lifetime, we could start getting funded for our club if we find it."

"But Tyrone, this mountain is off limits, our teacher said we shouldn't set foot on it." Tyrone kept moving forward.

"Life is too short to fallow rules, if we are too scared to brake a rule or two we will never achieve our dreams." He holds his hand out for her. "Don't worry I will protect you." Allexis smiles and grabs his hand, Tyrone pulls her up and moves one last branch. They both saw it, the remains of an ancient civilization. "WOW! Do you see it! It's amazing! I have to sketch it!" Even back then Tyrone loved to draw, he would always draw things others would be scared of, or just ignore, it's what made him a true field artist.

"It sure is pretty." Allexis said as she walked toward the edge a bit, soon the ground beneath her gave in, and she fell down the hill. "AHHH!"

"Allexis!" Tyrone screamed, he put his sketch pad in his bag and jumped after her. He pushed his weight on the hill side, and slid down. "I'm coming Allexis! Hold on!" He saw her slide into the ruins, and fallowed her. When he reached the ruins, it was pitch black. "Allexis? You here?" Soon a small light was made around her.

"Wow that was scary, I'm glad I picked up magic from some of the black alchemists." She said with some tears in her eyes.

"I thought you weren't suppose to show others magic though?" She blushed some when he told her that, then hung her head in shame. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, your my friend after all, I don't want the church or government to take you away. Anyways, we managed to get into the ruins." Tyrone rubbed his hand on the wall, he felt something but couldn't see it. "Hay Allexis, could you shine your light over here?" She moved closer to Tyrone, allowing him to read the markings on the wall.

"Can you read it?" Tyrone nodded, and took out one of his sketch books, he flipped a few pages, and found one with a bunch of different markings similar to the ones on the wall. He flipped the page and tried to translate it the best he could.

"It says, for those who enter, heed my warning, for the eyes of the beast will cause you dissolution. Well that doesn't make much sense." Allexis looked at the wall, and saw some drawings.

"Tyrone, look. The drawing show a group and what looks like a wolf, and something else, it looks like a orb in the center." Tyrone saw it, and sketched it.

"It may be a clue, I don't know what's in these ruins, but I feel we should try and find that orb." Allexis looked to him with worry in her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean what if we get lost or something?" Tyrone looked around them and saw what looked like an exit. He started to sketch a map.

"Look were, here right now, that looks like our way out. Just stay close to me, we will get out of here, if we stay calm, ok?" Allexis nodded, and fallowed Tyrone. They walked deeper and deeper into the ruins, Tyrone sketched each turn, each blocked off passage, and each trap they activated and survived. When they got to the center, Tyrone looked at the map he made. "It seems this should be it, this is the center of the ruins." Tyrone looked forward and saw it, the orb, it felt strange, and when he had his eyes on its beauty, he had to take it. He started to walk to it without thinking, it was like he was under a spell. He reached his hand out to it, when suddenly Allexis grabbed his other arm and pulled him back. He snapped back to reality, and looked at Allexis.

"You big dummy why didn't you stop when I told you to." Tyrone looked to her then to the orb, there was a big gap between them, he looked down to see nothing but spikes, and the remains of others.

"Thanks Allexis." She helped him up, then they both looked to the orb. Tyrone looked around, and noticed a path. "I'm going to get it." He put his bag on, and started to jump to the other ledges. "I should be fine Allexis! But in the likely hood I should slip up, go back to the school." She shook her head, and jumped after him.

"If you go, so do I." She said with a smile, Tyrone couldn't argue with the girl she was stubborn.

"Fine, just don't hold me back." Tyrone was worried for her, but jumped to each ledge, he waited for her before he moved on, just in case. When they made it to the center, Tyrone looked at the orb once more, and when he touched it, he could see something. A giant wolf was staring at him, he wasn't scared but it's sudden appearance before him shocked him. It looked at him, and lowered hit head to him.

"Human that touches my heart, what is it that you desire? What do you wish for?" Tyrone was speechless, he couldn't believe his ears the wolf was talking to him. "What is it you desire?" Tyrone spoke without thinking, he didn't realize until he said it.

"I want power, I want to protect my friends, I want the courage to do so as well." The wolf looked to him and smiled.

"Did you not already do this? You watched your mate as she fallowed you. Tyrone looked to Allexis and smiled.

"I was scared though, she was the one who protected me because she has magic, I want to protect her from now on, with my own power." The wolf admired his fire, and nodded.

"I deem thee worthy of my power, from now on you shall always have the wolf's power until you die."

Back in the present, Allexis's eyes got watery again. "I don't know what he saw or who he was talking too, but that orb we got granted him his wolf powers. However when we got out of the ruins, the church took the orb from us, then the Alchemist took it from the church. I'm guessing you know the rest." Holo nodded.

"That would explain why I seem drawn to him, he has the blood of a wolf, he is more wolf then any human I know."

In the woods, Tyrone was cut up, his eyes looked like a wolf's, he had fangs, and seemed more feral. In front of him was another one of the D.N. Animals. "I am Login the wolverine, and I will cut you like a pig." Tyrone gripped his sword, and held it to his face, aiming the blade to Login.

"I have somewhere to be, so I don't have time to deal with you. My friends are in that building, and I am not about to let you stop me!" Tyrone charged Login, only to have his sword deflected by one of Login's quilt like swords. He grew quilts on his arms that were as strong as steel.

"You can't beat me, my quilts are 10 times stronger than your puny tooth pick." Login rushed Tyrone, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the woods. Login was able to cut Tyrone because he had multiple blades, he then kicked him to the ground, and aimed a quilt to his neck.

"The mighty wolf has fallen by my hands, I will hang your head over my mantel." Login raised his blade, and swung it, a gunshot fired, and Login stopped in mid swing. Tyrone looked around, and saw someone in the trees with a sniper rifle. He jumped from the trees and walked to Tyrone.

"Still having trouble little buddy? Don't worry I still have your back." Tyrone's eyes widen when he saw the man, he was wearing a black vest with a white shirt, and black jeans with chains on them, his face looked burnt up, and so did his right arm.

"No way, you died...I saw your house blow up...Chris."

* * *

**Its been awhile I know, but I have started uploading again, thanks to the internet not being as stupid this time. anyways, I had a friend of mine tell me that I should bring back Chris, I was unsure about it, and though about it for about a week, or 4, after that month I did a soul search to dust in the wind, and told myself, lets have Chris survive. So he is back, and you get a sneak peak at what might have cause the Alchemists to create such creatures. Anyways, I couldn't have done this chapter without those friends of mine. Hope you all like it. Remember to feed me thoughts and ideas and I will upload faster. This is the artist saying I need more creativity, so later.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Concrete and Wolf**

**Wolf and Desperate times**

Tyrone looked to Chris then to Login, he gripped his sword and tried to get up, as he did, Chris held his arm in front of Tyrone. "Let me handle it partner." Chris said with a smirk. He turned his attention to Login, and with a smirk he gripped his sniper rifle and aimed it at Login. Login looked to Chris, he had burn marks all over his body, and now a eye patch. Login couldn't help but laugh at Chris.

"This is your help Wolf? a cyclops? Oh this is so sad I can't stop myself from laughing." As he continued to laugh, Tyrone looked to Chris, his smirk went away, but his focused stayed. Login stopped laughing and grew two new blades, he pulled them out of his skin, and held them up to Chris. "This will only take a second, a sniper can't do anything against me at close range, I can see you, your bullet won't hit me, so just give up and make this easy for yoursel-" Chris soon shot his bullet, and hit Login in the chest, Login put his hand to his chest only to feel his blood dripping from the new whole in his chest.

"You talk too much." Chris said as he held his sniper with one arm. "Your not the only D.N. Animal here, I am one too, not my choice, but my ex wife though it be a good idea to make me one. I still don't get that women's intentions sometimes, anyways, I have Eagle D.N.A, so my eye sight is twice that of any person, however, that's not the only thing, I can see the trajectory of anything in motion." Tyrone was shocked as he heard this, he never knew Chris was a D.N. Animal like him.

"Chris what..." Chris looked at him with his good eye and smiled, he then took his hand gun and shot at Tyrone, only for the bullet to hit Login in the head this time.

"Careful partner, that guy, well he WAS, still alive." Chris said as he laughed a bit. "Don't worry, I'm still the same, it's just the D.N.A I was suppressing all these years was finally forced to be released. I know you hate all D.N. Animals, because Deona has done allot of bad things to them, especially sense she is using that Artifact you and Allexis found." Tyrone got up and sheathed his blade.

"Yeah don't remind me. All that suffering and for what?" Tyrone took a few steps only to fall to his knees. Chris ran over to him.

"You alright?" Tyrone gripped his eye for a minute, he got up and tried to keep his abilities in check, it was like having a battle inside his head, he couldn't stop the fighting. He soon released his wolf powers and reverted back to his normal self. Tyrone struggled to get to his feet, the thought of Holo being harmed gave him the strength to stand up.

"I will live, I can't let that women harm Holo." It took allot for Tyrone to move forward, he collapsed after a few steps. "I can't stop here, I need to get to Holo." Chris grabbed Tyrone's arm and helped him up.

"You mean we need to get to Holo. I'm not letting you do this alone." Tyrone smirked and walked to the factory entrance. He looked at the place and couldn't help but feel angry. "Hay lets go save your girl, while we're at it we can save Holo as well." Chris said chuckling, Tyrone hit him and walked to the door. As he stood at the door motionless, he couldn't help but feel angry, he touched the door and saw were Holo was, she was in a dark room chained up with people walking to her. Tyrone got angry and put on a mad grin and kicked the door in, he pulled out his sword and quickly walked through the hallway he was zoned out and when anyone came close to him he ended up slicing them open, he continued to walk to Holo's location killing anyone who got in his way. "Tyrone! What are you doing?" Chris called out, but Tyrone couldn't hear him. His fangs started to grow as his wolf powers started to emerge, as the guards started to stand in his way he quickly dispatched them and continued to walk on.

"No one will stand in my way." He said as he walked down each hallway, many D.N. Animals got in his way but they were no match for him. Chris was worried as he saw his friend lose himself in the power, he walked behind Tyrone holding a pistol just in case and continued behind Tyrone. He put rubber bullets in his clips and knocked out anyone who got to close, he looked to Tyrone and saw him brutally kill a scientist. He ran to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude what are you doing? You don't have to kill the scientists." Tyrone reacted without thinking and swung his sword at Chris, he was able to see where the sword would end up and stepped back out of range, however Tyrone was quicker than him so he was unable to escape all of Tyrone's attacks. "Come on Tyrone get a grip. Look at yourself, your more of a danger to Holo then you are at help."

"I must agree with my husband." Deina said as she walked on a catwalk overshadowing the two. "Well ex husband according to him. Now please explain why it is that you killed half my staff and set back my research by 5 months?" Tyrone looked to her and growled.

"YOU!" He jumped to her, raised his sword and swung it at her but it was blocked by one of the hooded Alchemist beside her. The hooded figure held a blade as well and pushed Tyrone back. The power the guy generated was enough to smash Tyrone through the glass wall.

"Thank you Hyma, I have all the data that is needed from that failed experiment, so take care of him, kill him if you want." Hyma nodded and went after Tyrone, leaving Chris with Deina. "Nice to see you again, and I see you decided to use the Eagle DNA, that makes me happy."

"Shut up women." Chris said aiming his gun at her. "The amount of questions I have is too large to ask within a timely matter, so I will just ask this, what do you mean you have collected all the data from Tyrone?" Deina started to laugh.

"Out of all your questions, that is the one that strikes you as odd? Not why did I give you Eagle DNA, or the fact that you didn't know until you died? Those would be real questions to ask." Chris shot at her but missed by a centimeter.

"Answer the question. Sense you started the project, you were obsessed with Tyrone, the only boy to bond with Wolf DNA, not only that, but it is the same DNA from that artifact you took from those ancient ruins, that strangely enough Tyrone went through. Now your saying you collected all the data you could from the only person who could provided endless data? I could never understand your goal women, but this...this just takes the cake." Deina shot Chris an evil glair and sighed.

"Project Wolf was an utter failure, no one else could bond with that wolf DNA, we had to splice its gen to that of 1/1,000,000,000,000,000 in order for it to be useable. We made many copies and clones, but none were able to bond with the wolf, Tyrone was the lone exception, so after countless thoughts I thought it best to just scratch that DNA all together, because I found something more feasible." Tyrone clashed swords with the hooded figure, but was unable to do much against him, he charged the guy but was easily countered and kicked away. "I searched high and low for something stronger, or superior to that of the wolf, none of the other D.N. Animals I created didn't even come close." Tyrone growled and started to quickly swing his sword but missed every slash except one that cut the hood off the guy. He was shocked to see what the guy looked like, he had scales but he was no normal reptile. "In order to surpass that of realisum I had to dive into fantasy, but it turns out fantasy is more realistic then what others may want to assume, I found it...Dragon DNA!" The hooded figure was that of a living dragon D.N. Animal.

"Impossible...Dragons do not exist." Chris said as he started to aim his gun. "You couldn't have created a D.N. Animal whose main DNA is that of a real live dragon, it must be that komodo dragon." Deina shook her head.

"I tried bonding a Komodo dragon with my D.N. Animals but they were just as weak and pathetic as all the others. This is a real live dragon, I thought to myself if a wolf god could be real, then why couldn't a dragon be real as well?" Hyma's pupils started to focus on Tyrone as he rushed him and easily cut him, Tyrone tried to retaliate but was unable to match Hyma's speed and power. As Tyrone fell to his knees do to all the blood that left his body, he kept his eyes on Hyma. "Finish off that failed experiment now Hyma. Hyma stood still and waited for Tyrone to stand back up, he slowly walked to him with his sword in his hand, his only thought was to save Holo, he looked passed Hyma to see a door, he couldn't see what was through it, but he tried to walk to it.

"Holo...I can...feel her...Holo" He said as he walked passed Hyma, he opened the door to see her chained up. "Holo..." Tyrone said with a smile, Holo looked to him with tears in her eyes, as did Allexis. "I knew I would find...you..." Holo started to form a smile for a second before she saw Hyma behind Tyrone, he gripped his shoulder and thrust his blade through his stomach. Tyrone's eyes widen as his pupils rolled to the back of his head, the only thing he could hear was Holo and Allexis screaming as his lifeless body hit the floor. Hyma pulled his blade from Tyrone's back and kicked him to Holo. She glared at him as he closed the door. Allexis was devastated by that event, and Holo just looked angry, she quickly broke free and held Tyrone's body to hers.

"Why did you..." Holo but Tyrone hoping to wake him up, but his eyes stayed close, she couldn't transform ether meaning she was unable to taste his life energy. "No..." Holo said with tears in her eyes. Allexis knew what that meant and stayed quite.

* * *

Hello everyone who reads my stories thank you for actually asking me to post the next chapter of concrete and wolf I have been very lazy especially sense dead space 3 came out, but I'm back and still alive and that's more then I can say for Tyrone hope things turn out for the best. Anyways review comment give ideas and just ask me to post faster if you want more otherwise stay creative


	15. Chapter 15

**Concrete and wolf**

**A wolf suffering**

Holo cried as Tyrone layed there emotionless, she constantly shook his body hoping to wake him up but to no avail. Diana started to smile as Hyma walked back to the main hall room with her and Chris. Chris started to get angry, he glared at Diana and shot a bullet at her, Hyma quickly dispatched the bullet and charged Chris, quickly taking out his gun, and aiming his blade at his throat. "That's enough Hyma." Hyma growled but pulled his blade back. "He is no longer a threat, now the rest of you collect the dead body, and move the other wolf to a different cell." She turned and walked threw the door, Hyma fallowed her, a bunch of alchemists in hoods jumped down, subdue Chris and grabbed Tyrones body.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Holo screamed, but to no avail, they then grabbed her and Allexis. "Let me go! Get your hands off me!" She said trying to brake free, she saw as they grabbed Tyrones body. She hit the Alchemists and bit one of them, she drank a bit of his blood. When she got enough she jumped to Tyrone, blocking the alchemists from getting to him. "I am glad your not awake to see me." She said as her jaw started to grow. She changed to her wolf form, and pushed the alchemists back with a loud howl. "I SAID STAY BACK!" The alchemist started to get up and surround her, many changed into there DNAnimal forms and attacked her, she was easily able to dispose of many of them, some managed to pin her down as others subdued her. In her wolf form it was harder for them to keep her down. She stood over Tyrone and growled. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM!" She said with a loud roar, soon someone could be heard walking through the crowd, Holo looked to him and saw Hyma, he kept his dragon's mask on and walked toward her. He moved quickly through the crowd as they made a path for him, when he got to Holo she growled to him. "Your the one who killed him aren't you!" She said, Hyma just looked to her without saying a word. He took a step closer and Holo charged him, he put his hand up and gripped her snout and threw her to the wall. She slowly started to get up and growled to him again. He took another step to Tyrone, as he did Holo charged him again, only to be thrown to the wall again. Holo struggled to get up again but did so rather quickly. "How are you so strong?" She said as she staggered to stand up. Hyma looked to her and growled, his growl made Holo fear him for a second, but she growled right back at him. Hyma slowly looked to Tyrone and slowly reached out to him, as he did Holo bit his arm and tried to push him off of him. Hyma stood there un phased by Holo's bite, she tried to bite his arm off but was unable to. "Impossible no human should be able to stop my bite." Hyma gripped his fist, stiffen his arm and raised his arm, he started to lift Holo's giant wolf body with him. His muscles started to grow as well, making it harder for Holo to keep her grip on his arm, it was like she was trying to bite metal, but not just metal but multiple layers of metal. He broke her grip on him and kicked her into the wall hard enough to make her revert back to her human form. Her jaw started to hurt, as she looked to Hyma, he was right on top of her, his presence was known, and he gave off an evil aura, it felt as though he could easily kill her, she knew this and started to quake in fear. " No human has ever made me feel so scared in my life." She was thinking, as Hyma walked back over to Tyrone, he gripped his body and threw it to some of the alchemists, he pointed to the girl, and a few others quickly grabbed her, she was less resistent and put up less of a fight. They placed a collar on her and grabbed her arms dragging her to her new cage, she could only cry as they took Tyrones body to a place she would be unable to reach. "Tyrone..." As the doors closed to her new cage Holo felt devastated, she felt alone again.

Deep in Tyrones soul, he opened his eyes to a world in total darkness, he felt cold and couldn't move. He looked around him and saw a large blue wolf in front of him. "Were am I..." Tyrone said as he looked to the wolf.

"Does this not seem familiar to you?" He looked again, it looked like the cave he found the orb.

"This is the cave?" The wolf nodded, Tyrone smirked a bit and tried to get up, he was unable to move his body. "Why can't I get up?" The wolf looked at him and glaired.

"It would appear you have sustained a large amount of damage, you pushed yourself a bit to far, if you weren't my host I would care not if you died." Tyrone slowly closed his eyes. "I do not believe we have the time to wait for your wounds to recover." The wolf stated as it looked up and saw a small white dot in the darkness.

In reality Tyrones body was placed on a table, it looked recently used, it had blood stains all over it, he was strapped down by some of the alchemists. "Why are you fools strapping a lifeless body down?" Diana said as she walked in, with Hyma behind her. "I doubt a lifeless corps will cause you any trouble. Now what is the status on his wolf DNA?" The Alchemists put a few needles inside his body and pulled the info up on a computer.

"His DNA is almost..." Diana looked to the alchemist and took the paper, she looked over it and her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Impossible, its more then 98% wolf, but if that's the case then..." She looked to Tyrones dead body, she looked closer and saw him breath, she rubbed her eyes, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. "N-no it was nothing."

"Mistress are you alright?" One of the alchemists said looking to her, she placed her hands on the counter trying to regain herself.

"I'm fine, just withdraw his DNA." She said as she walked to the door, make sure to completely drain his blood too, I don't want so much as a drop of DNA lost." She started to walk out quickly. "No one was even close to bonding with another DNA like that without repercussion. If he was able too then...I must report this to the high duke." She thought as she stormed to the cage Holo was in. "But first..." She open the door and saw Holo sitting there smiling. "You wolf..."

"Let me guess, you want to know if Tyrone is truly dead yes?" Diana's eyes shot open, she walked up to Holo and gripped her cloth pulling her to eye length with her.

"Listen here you little bitch, I saw Hyma stab him, even if he were alive he would have died from lost of blood, he is dead, and he is not coming back."

"What ever you must tell yourself." Holo said with a smile. "His life force wasn't gone when I bit him, the reason I was unable to transform when I took some of his blood was because he took it away from me." Diana got angry and punched Holo to the ground.

"Your one delusional wolf, he is dead, and once I take his DNA I will harness what made his this way and make my army."

"Tell me what would you do with an army of mutated creatures? I mean if you find out what made Tyrone the way he is now, what is to stop your subordinates from defecting from your group like Tyrone? Or better yet, if you do the opposite and make them into 100% creatures, how would they listen to you? Would they act just like a well trained dog? If so they would be half the being Tyrone is." Holo smirked as she knew she was getting into her head.

"Shut up...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Diana said, as she slammed the door. Though Holo's words cut her she tried to regain her composure.

"Mistress the high duke of Ruffle is requesting your audience at the church." Diana looked to the alchemist and cut his head off, she looked at her arm and was shocked to see a large black arm covered in fur, and large claws drenched in blood, she focused and quickly changed it.

"I am sorry." She said another alchemist came around and cleaned up her mess. "That wolf got to me." She said, the alchemist stayed silent and finished cleaning up. Diana quickly grabbed the phone and put it to her hear. "Yes your Holiness?"

On the other line was a man in a black suit his hair was puled back and he had a large beard. "Miss Dianna, I do hope preparations for the DNAnimal experiment are a success, I cannot continue with my plans if I don't have my army now can I?"

"Of course not your Holiness, we should be ready to move on in just a couple of days."

"I believe I have given you enough time, I have invested almost $600,000 into your project, you have shown me results but not enough to continue my funds for your project. I also heard you have gain the DNA of a legendary creature, of wich I wasn't told about." Diana started to freak out when the Duke said that.

"How did you..." She had a hard time keeping her composure, as she looked to Hyma. Dragon DNA was considered rare, finding a small amount was no cake walk as well, and with all the success they had with there experiments she started to wonder if the duke would ask why she didn't just bond him with the agent.

"I also heard you have a wolf goddess in your mist as well. You have been very busy, I do hope you have a reason that wont waste my time as to why you didn't update me when you captured her?" Diana took a deep breath and slowly gathered her thoughts.

"Sir if I may, I was going to contact you in a few minutes, until I got your call, the reason I didn't tell you about the dragon's DNA was because I was unsure if it would bond with a human, tuns out it can, all I would need to do is extract the DNA and inject it into a new host, however I have yet to see if this will work, I was going to check that until you called." The high duke smirked and started to chuckle.

"I am going to be honest, that sounds like a load of shit, but you wouldn't lie to me especially this late into the project, alright I wont cut your funding just yet, but I would like to see your dragon DNAnimal." As he said that some men in black appeared behind her, ready to escort her. "I would also like to see the wolf girl, so I am sending you my private jet, bring me the two specimens, as well as the wolf boy." Diana knew she couldn't make a scene in front of the two men otherwise she would get on the duke's bad side, she needed the funding to keep her work afloat.

"As you wish your Holiness." She said as she crushed the phone in her hand. "Go get Hyma, the wolf girl, and the corps, we are going out of town, also round up about 5 DNAnimals, I want ferrel types." The alchemist nodded and went to gather the men. "I cant allow the high Duke to learn too much, if he does, we may lose our hand." As she pondered she started to bite her thumb some, then the words Holo told her started to scratch at her a bit. "No things wont go bad, this will play into my hands, the government wont get involved, and the church knows the duke is on our side so they wont bother us too much." As the people started to move, she looked in the cell they kept Chris and Allexis, they seemed calmed despite there situation. "Why are you two so calmed?" She said, Chris looked at her with a smile.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Boy for a genius you can be pretty stupid sometimes." Diana looked annoyed.

"What's that suppose to mean? I created the DNAnimals, I have created the strongest one, and I know have the DNA of Tyrone, I also have the wolf goddess, and the high Dukes support, I have won." Allexis looked away though she still had a smile.

"Yeah the high Duke of Ruffle, not the Dutches of Filling grab." Diana started to look a bit shocked, the Duke of Ruffle made sure the Dutches didn't learn of there work, if she did it would be off to the church with them all. "The Dutches has more power then the Duke, and the King has more power then them both, though the world knows nothing of the three pilers of power, they still exists, outside the law of course."

"Yes I know the three pilers, the Duke control the Mob, the Dutches controls the doctors and scientists, and the king aka the president controls everything. Though he can not make a real move without the consent of the others." She knew she was safe, there was no way.

"True but what of Tyrone? If he is still alive, then the Dutches will have her proof and the king will take the Duke out of power." Chris said, Diana started to get stressed out.

"He is dead, there is no way he will come back." She started to get stressed out again, she grew fangs, her eyes started to change, and her skin slowly changed color. She walked into a cell and closed it. "Guard do not come near me for a while!" She instructed as she changed and started to cause a ruckus in the cell.

Meanwhile in Tyrones mind, the wolf spirit was slowly getting Tyrone to pull himself out of the darkness. "Your plan is working slowly, but it will be for nothing if you don't wake up."

"I wasn't planing on Hyma, I wasn't planing on dieing ether, how much more time do I have left before I truly die though?" The wolf looked at him then the small white light.

"I can make sure you stay alive for another 12 hours, if I push that too far, you may end up more as a wolf then you." Tyrone raised his head and looked at the wolf, Holo was really the only thought that ran through his head. He didn't want her to die, he would do anything to make sure that happen.

In the real world, the alchemists threw his body in the cargo bay of the plane along with Holo. When they closed the door, she ran to him and placed her head on his chest. "You really are an idiot, to go into a coma state like this just to get closer to the Duke, you really are stupid. I will admit though compared to many of my other partners, you didn't hesitate to leave me waiting, though you did leave me afterwards. I will cause you so much pain when you wake up, I really hope its soon."

**Well there you go, the next chapter, I know many people are probably mad I haven't updated for awhile, but my locations says no! Also been busy drawing, playing games, and well stuff. Anyways, wanted to make this one a bit different so I did this, hope its alright with everyone. Anyways comment and tell me what you think, give suggestions, and comment, will be the only reason I post early.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Concrete and wolf**

**Wolf's lover awakes**

The jet that everyone was riding on flew through the sky like a bird, Holo felt very sick from the constant movement of the plain and the fact she knew she was thousands of miles in the sky. "I was never expecting people to fly like a bird." Her face started to turn a bit green and she looked a bit sick. "I was never meant to fly like a bird." One of the Alchemist gave her a bag, she grabbed it and barfed in it. "When will we be back on the ground?" The Alchemist said nothing as Holo felt more and more sick. The ride lasted a few hours, as they found themselves in Ruffles, the area was covered in pollution, the city was like a jungle full of buildings. The Alchemists tied Holo up and walked her off the plane, they put Tyrone's body in a coffin and pushed him off as well. As they walked down the streets, Holo noticed all the people staring at her, she was naked after all, and her ears and tail were visible. No one seemed scared at her, but they did seem interested. She kept walking and ended up at the front door. "Take a good look wolf, this will be your new home after today." Diana said as she opened the doors. "Take her to the holding cell until the Duke wants to see her." The Alchemists walked her to a cell without so much as a peep.

"Why do you all fallow such a heartless person? I mean she took away your sanity, and for what?" Holo tried to talk to them but they just pushed her to shut her up, when they got to a cage the threw her in and closed the door.

"We fallow our master for power, and to learn the effects of doing so." One said as they started to walk away. Holo pulled her knees to her chest as she hugged them, she started to cry a bit more realizing that Tyrone may never wake up again. Diana walked with Dragon to the Dukes chambers, the alchemist pushing Tyrone's coffin was starring at Diana as they walked down the hall.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?" When she said that the Alchemist was shocked, she wasn't expecting her to say that. She kept quiet and looked at the coffin.

"This is the result of the Wolf DNA experiment? Why is he in this coffin? He is clearly still breathing." She thought to herself, she began to reach her hand in, and started to poke Tyrone's face. His skin felt cold like a dead person, yet she could see him breathing, he wasn't breathing like a person asleep though as his breaths were too spread out. "Mistress if you don't mind me asking, why is he in this coffin?" Diana almost ignored the question, as it seemed like a stupid thing to ask, but when she analyzed her words it made her wonder a bit.

"Why would you ask such a question? Isn't it obvious? He is dead." She glanced back and looked at Tyrone's body, she didn't see him breathing, which made her wonder even more. "I know your not used to seeing a dead corps little one, but he is dead trust me." She turned her attention to the door as the two guards opened it.

"S-sorry to ask such a question mistress, my eyes must be playing tricks on me." As they moved into the Dukes chambers, and walked up to his desk, Diana took a knee and bowed to him. "High Duke sir, I have brought you the fruits of my labor." The man sitting in the chair had white hair pulled back to look like a wave, a black suit, with a white shirt, and black tie, he had a scar on his face, and he looked emotionless.

"I see, you brought me what I asked, good, I may not kill you after all." Diana smirked at his comment but kept her head down so her hair would cover her smile. "So I take it the boy in the coffin is that wolf brat?"

"Yes your holiness, the man in the mask on my left, Hyma, is my latest experiment, he is the one with the Dragon's DNA." The man got up and walked to Hyma, he looked him in the eye analyzing him. He then quickly grabbed Hyma by the neck and broke it. "Hyma!" The Duke threw his lifeless corps to the side, before he grabbed Diana by the neck.

"You call that abomination a final product? Don't tell me, you used the DNA from a komono dragon." Diana gasped for air, as she tried to break free. "If your little pet managed to kill that wolf, then he must have been pretty weak to start with, but then you wouldn't have asked for money to make such an abomination."

"Please your holiness, forgive me." She said as water came from her eyes and her mouth. The Duke looked at Hyma as he started to get up, he brushed his robe as he looked at the Duke with murder in his eyes. "Hmm, it seems your pet may be the genuine article." He dropped Diana and turned to Hyma with his hands behind his back. "But I will see if he is worth my time." The Duke took his jacket off, and threw it over Diana's head, as she recovered from almost being choked to death. She looked to the Duke with murder in her eyes as well.

"Hyma, kill the Duke!" She shouted, the Duke looked at her with his emotionless eye, as Hyma punched the Duke in the stomach, causing him to stagger for a second. The Duke smirked as he gripped his stomach and stood back up, only to get Hyma's knee in his face. Hyma started to move quickly as he attacked the Duke, with bone shattering blows. The Duke hit the wall, and Hyma started to attack ferociously, blow after blow, causing the wall to brake. As he winded up for one last attack, the Duke caught his fist and looked at him.

"Yes, I can see much spunk in this one." He pulled him into his free arm, as he broke out of the wall, and grabbed Hyma's face. "His attacks are decent, his speed is decent, now let's test out his endurance." The Duke smashed his face into the ground and started to do so repeatedly. Holo could hear the racked from her cell, she covered her ears and tried to ignore it.

"I Don't understand why they are doing this." She looked up to the ceiling and could only think of Tyrone dying just so he could see her. "Idiot." She started to cry again, as she did, she heard someone at her door. "Who's there." She said staying away from the door, she growled like a wolf, before her bag of wheat fell through the door. "That bag..." She walked over to it, and as she picked it up she realized it was a bag of wheat she had long lost. "He had this bag before..." She gripped her head as she tried to remember what happen before Tyrone found her. "This bag was given to me by my last traveling companion. What was his name again? He was always out for money, he tried to get rich at every moment he could, at the same time he would help as many as he could." She quickly realized who gave her the bag and looked out the bars of the door. She couldn't see anyone, nor did she hear anyone leave, she wiped her tears away and opened the bag. "Tyrone tried to save me, but ended up getting hurt badly, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me when I saw him breath, even after dying." She gripped the bag and quickly found her resolve as she ate some of the wheat. "I have to make sure, if he truly isn't dead, I would be a bad partner if I were to just leave him." She quickly changed to her true wolf form and broke out of her prison. The Alchemists that tried to stop her were quickly taken out by her massive claws. Though her body was bigger than the halls, she managed to brake free and she broke through the Dukes chambers. She howled loudly as she entered. "Give me Tyrone, and I promise not to kill you all." The Duke laid his eyes on Holo's True form, before stopping his little grudge match with Hyma.

"So this wolf would be the wheat goddess you mentioned in your report." Diana nodded as the female Alchemist ran to protect her.

"Last time she acted like this, Hyma was the only one to stop her." The Duke figured that and walked over to Tyrone.

"You want this one correct? Fine, you can have his dead corps, it seems I found a more suitable host anyways." He turned his back to Holo and kicked the coffin to her, she picked Tyrone up in her mouth and walked away. She glanced back to the Duke and felt an evil presences within him. "Is there something more you want Wolf goddess?" Holo turned away from him and left the mansion.

"Sir why did you let her leave with my test subject? Do you have any idea how hard it was to..." The Duke glanced at her to get her to shut up.

"That is not important, anyways you're so confident that he is dead, why not let her take his dead body, with Hyma she poses no threat." Diana knew that was true, but she still had an uneasy feeling about Tyrone.

"He may still be alive." She said under her breath, the Duke heard this and smiled a bit. Holo rushed out of the castle with Tyrone in her mouth, she was trying her hardest not to swallow him. She ran pass the speeding cars on the road, she ran through the maze of the city, and finally reached a small patch of woods. She looked around and placed Tyrone next to a tree, she stayed in her wolf form and laid around Tyrone protecting him like a wolf would there cub. As the next day came Holo was in her human form again, shaking from the cold air that was hitting her naked body. A blanket soon covered her body, as she started to look relaxed now.

"Idiot." She said as she had a smile on her sleeping face. The Sun finally rose high, as Holo shot awake, she looked at the cover that was over her and looked around, she couldn't find Tyrone's body anywhere near her. "Tyrone?" She said as she jumped up, she could hear running water close by and went to investigate. When she came to a lake she could see a man standing in the water. She rubbed her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Tyrone? Is it really you?" The man slowly turned to her, and looked her in the eyes. His were that of a true wolf's his scars were fully healed, and he put a smile on his face.

"It is me Holo, thanks for taking care of my body while I was out of it." Holo started to cry tears of joy as she ran to Tyrone, he held his arms out thinking he would get a hug until the stinging of a punch to the stomach from Holo brought him to reality. "Hay I am still hurt you could be a bit more gentl-" Holo shut him up when she kissed him.

"You Idiot, don't scare me like that, I really thought you were dead, then I would have been left alone again." Holo said as she looked sad but barried her face into Tyrone's chest. He petted her head and smiled.

"Yeah I am a true idiot."

* * *

**Hello everyone, its been awhile sense I last posted any updates, not easy when you lose your creativity for a minute, but now I am back for a bit. Anyways I never thought that people would actually like my version of spice and wolf, but out of all the stories I made it seems to be doing better then I thought. So I am proud to present to you all the next chapter in Concrete and wolf. Guess I wont be killing off Tyrone just yet, next episode I will explain how he woke up, wasn't easy for him, I will also explain how the Duke is so strong, then again some of you may already be able to guess that, if he is the lead of the Alchemists tests. I also gave a shout out to Holo's last partner, as he was a good guy even if he was a money grabber most of the time. Anyways review, and comment so I can post faster, last comment actually asked me to post this one already. Well time to make more artwork, so if you need me just ask I always keep an eye on my comments.**


End file.
